Milagro de Amor
by NISSA10
Summary: Quinn es un fantasma que no puede dejar su departamento. Rachel por cuestiones laborales se muda al departamento de la rubia. Si quieren saber que pasa, entren y lean
1. Chapter 1

MILAGRO DE AMOR

CAPITULO 1

Hace dos años que Quinn Fabray no esta junto a su familia, ahora es un fantasma que por alguna razón desconocida no ha podido dejar este mundo, y por lo tanto no tuvo más opción que regresar a su departamento en Nueva York y convivir de manera invisible con la gente que renta su hogar.

Cuando estaba viva se dedico a estudiar dejando de lado su vida, en especial el amor, se fue sin haber conocido el verdadero amor.

Rachel esta completamente perdida en su vida, no sabe que rumbo darle a esta. Esta infeliz con su trabajo, y para olvidar los problemas se entrega al alcohol. Rachel esta triste porque el amor le dio la espalda, el verdadero amor nunca ha tocado a su puerta.

Para estar más cerca de sus amigas y de su trabajo se muda al departamento que le pertenecía a Quinn.

**RACHEL-hola San estoy en Manhattan, primero pasare a ver el departamento y luego** **almorzamos** (hablaba por teléfono con su amiga)

**SANTANA-no te preocupes, míralo tranquila, nos vemos en unas horas** (corto la comunicación)

Rachel se dirigió hasta el block de departamentos donde la esperaba la vendedora de bienes raíces

**RACHEL-buenos días, lamento la demora el trafico hoy esta terrible**

**VENDEDORA-descuida no hay problema, soy Nancy Jackson** (le dio la mano)

**RACHEL-un placer soy Rachel Berry**

Nancy era la dueña de la inmobiliaria más grande de Nueva York, y por ende la mas segura y confiable.

**RACHEL- es un departamento hermoso** (miraban la sala)

**NANCY-si es muy amplio, además esta ubicado en la mejor zona de Manhattan**

**RACHEL-sin dudas, puedo ver todo Central Park desde la ventana de la sala**

**NANCY-¿Dónde vivías antes?**

**RACHEL-en Brooklyn, pero mi familia y mi trabajo están aquí, era bastante agotador viajar todos los días, así que decidí buscar una casa para estar cerca de todo**

**NANCY-si decides rentarlo, no te arrepentirás, es un departamento prácticamente nuevo**

**RACHEL-¿entonces por qué sus dueños no viven en el?**

**NANCY-su dueña falleció hace dos años…los padres de la chica decidieron alquilarlo, dejando todo en mis manos**

**RACHEL-no murió aquí ¿verdad?**

**NANCY- no, tranquila, ya ha habido otros inquilinos antes y no han vivido nada extraño, el lugar es completamente normal**

**RACHEL-me quedo más tranquila entonces**

**NANCY-te daré una recorrida**

El departamento estaba en el 5º piso. Tenia dos habitaciones con baño propio, una amplia sala de estar, una moderna cocina, y una terraza privada.

**NANCY-¿Y bien?** (volvieron a la sala)

**RACHEL-definitivamente…lo tomo**

**NANCY-excelente hare el papeleo**

Tres horas después Rachel se había convertido en la nueva inquilina de un moderno y hermoso departamento ubicado en el centro de Manhattan.

**RACHEL-Santana ya tengo casa nueva** (la morena estaba en su casa en Brooklyn)

**SANTANA-excelente Rach ¿Cuándo te mudas?**

**RACHEL-aprovechare mañana sábado**

**SANTANA-perfecto, ahí estaremos con Britt para ayudarte**

**RACHEL-gracias chicas las veo mañana** (cerro la llamada)

**En otra parte de Nueva York, mas específicamente en el nuevo departamento de Rachel, una chica rubia y de tristes ojos verdes hacia su aparición en la sala sentándose sobre la blanca y suave alfombra persa que cubría todo el salón.**

_**Al parecer nuevamente tendremos compañía**_ (paso su mano sobre la alfombra)

Esa chica era Quinn, la antigua dueña del departamento. Durante dos años conoció mucha gente, excepto que esas personas no podían verla.

Sentía deseos de molestar a sus inquilinos para que sus horas no sean tan aburridas, pero no lo hacia porque la gente empezaría a hablar y el departamento ya no seria alquilado, y ella se aburriría mas de lo que ya estaba. Así que convivía con ellos en paz, y así lo haría con esta nueva chica.

Al día siguiente Rachel y sus amigas Santana y Brittany se habían levantado bien temprano para mudar la mayor cantidad de cosas al nuevo departamento de la morena.

La empresa de mudanzas había hecho el trabajo pesado, mudando y ubicando en el departamento los muebles más grandes, y las chicas se encargaron de las cosas pequeñas o delicadas.

BRITTANY**-¿Cómo subiremos este armario por el ascensor?** (estaban en la vereda)

**RACHEL-no tengo idea**

**SANTANA-¿Por qué no se lo diste a los de la mudanza?**

**RACHEL-ya no tenían lugar**

**SANTANA-Rach ya no necesitas este armario** (la morena la miro) **estas fuera de el hace** **muchos años** (las tres rieron) **dónalo a la caridad o algo**

**RACHEL-no Santy, lo subiremos por las escaleras **

A pesar de las quejas de Santana subieron por las escaleras el armario

**SANTANA-amor quédate aquí cuidando el resto de los muebles**

**RACHEL-no importa lo que la gente te diga no le des mis cosas**

**BRITTANY-de acuerdo Rach**

Para el mediodía Rachel ya estaba instalada en su nuevo hogar, había que desembalar muchas cajas, pero la mayoría de los muebles ya estaban ubicados en sus respectivos cuartos.

Quinn había observado a las chicas durante toda la mañana, muchas veces la rubia se ponía en medio y ellas pasaban a través de esta sin notarlo, cuando eso pasaba Quinn sentía cosquillas las cuales disfrutaba porque esa sensación era el único contacto por así decirlo que tenia con los seres vivos.

Las chicas improvisaron un almuerzo en el suelo porque aun debían armar la mesa. Quinn estaba parada en la puerta de la cocina observándolas divertida.

**SANTANA-mi hamburguesa esta seca** (dijo con la boca llena)

**RACHEL-la mía también pásame la mostaza**

Al apretar el sobrecito la mostaza salió disparada hacia la alfombra

**QUINN-**_**hace unas horas que vives aquí y ya arruinaste mi alfombra**_

**SANTANA-arruinaste la alfombra persa tonta**

**QUINN-**_**bien dicho**_ (Quinn les hablaba pero ellas no podían escucharla)

**RACHEL-la limpiare luego con algo. Además a que clase de idiota se le ocurre alfombrar la sala con nada más y nada menos que una alfombra persa.**

Este comentario hizo enfadar a Quinn, la rubia concentro toda su energía y cuando Rachel bebió su cerveza Quinn movió la botella para que el líquido cayera sobre su ropa.

**RACHEL-MALDICION**

**SANTANA**- (no podía parar de reír) **¿necesitas un babero?**

**RACHEL-arruine mi vestido blanco favorito** (trataba de limpiarse con una servilleta)

**QUINN**_**-tu me llamaste idiota y ensuciaste mi alfombra, ojo por ojo morena**_

**BRITTANY- no debiste insultar a los persas** (Rachel solo la miro)

A la tarde continuaron acomodando, estaban agotadas pero no se detuvieron, querían terminar ese mismo día y lo lograron.

**BRITTANY- al fin terminamos** (las tres se sentaron en el sofá)

**RACHEL-tenemos que salir a festejar por el nuevo departamento**

**SANTANA-tu festejas todo, estoy sin energía Berry**

**BRITTANY-vamos Santy es sábado y ahora Rachel vive en Manhattan como nosotras** (le dio un beso)

**SANTANA**-(dudo por un momento) **de acuerdo, vayamos al bar de siempre**

Las chicas salieron a disfrutar de la noche y Quinn aprovecho para mirar los adornos y demás cosas que la morena había acomodado en el departamento.

La rubia miraba unas fotos en las que aparecía Rachel con sus amigas, y en otras estaba la morena con quienes parecían ser sus padres, en las fotos se la notaba feliz.

Luego entro a su habitación, observo como la había decorado, no miro dentro del ropero, eso a ella no le interesaba, en vida nunca había invadido la intimidad de otras personas y tampoco empezaría ahora. En la sala vio una pequeña biblioteca, se acercó y vio libros de distintos géneros, entre los autores se encontraban Jane Austen, Paulo Coelho, y varios escritores famosos, a Quinn le gustaron la mayoría de los libros ya que ella siempre había sido una ávida lectora. Luego de recorrer el departamento se sentó en el sofá mirando a su alrededor, le gustaba como Rachel había acomodado todo, esa pequeña morena tenia buen gusto.

El tiempo había pasado volando, ya eran las tres de la madrugada y Rachel no volvía, en ese momento sintió que la puerta se abrió dando paso a una morena completamente ebria, Santana y Brittany la traían agarrada porque no podía mantenerse en pie por si sola.

**RACHEL-grashias shicasssss** (sus amigas la dejaron en la cama) **OIGAN ESPEREN NO SE VAYAN**

**SANTANA-deja de gritar Rachel ¿Qué quieres?**

**RACHEL-quédense hagamos un trio**

**BRITTANY-¿podemos quedarnos Santy?**

**SANTANA-claro que no Britt, Rachel nosotras** (no las escuchaba se había dormido completamente)

Santana abrió la heladera y empezó a sacar todas las botellas de alcohol que había

**SANTANA-Britt vacíalas en el lavabo**

**BRITTANY-Santy ella últimamente esta bebiendo mucho**

**SANTANA-lo se, estoy muy preocupada**

Quinn se había sentado sobre la mesada, quería escuchar que hablaban sobre Rachel

**SANTANA-sé que lo hace porque se siente sola, pero si no me habla no puedo ayudarla, se cierra en si misma y no deja entrar a nadie**

**BRITTANY-el otro día me dijo que esta harta de su trabajo, esta harta de todo**

**SANTANA**-(suspiro) **necesita ayuda urgente ¿Debería llamar a sus padres?**

**BRITTANY-No los preocupemos, tratemos de manejarlo nosotras. Quedemos a dormir esta noche**

**SANTANA-si, será lo mejor**

**QUINN**- (estaba en la habitación de Rachel) _**así que es eso, estas triste. Tienes suerte de tener buenas amigas que se preocupan por ti, solo por ellas no deberías rendirte**_

A la mañana siguiente Rachel despertó con un dolor de cabeza terrible y para peor sus oídos zumbaban.

Santana y Brittany se habían marchado unos minutos antes que ella despertara, en la mesa de la cocina le dejaron el almuerzo listo.

**RACHEL-conductores tontos dejen de hacer sonar sus bocinas mi cabeza va a explotar **(se la agarraba con las dos manos)

**QUINN**_**-eso amiga mía se llama resaca**_ (aparecía en la cocina)

La morena estaba comiendo cuando su celular sonó

**RACHEL-hola San**

**SANTANA-hola ¿encontraste el almuerzo?**

**RACHEL-si, gracias chicas, ¿pasaron la noche acompañándome de nuevo?**

**SANTANA-si y esta vez nos ofreciste hacer un trio**

**BRITTANY-buenos días Rach**

**RACHEL**-(alejo el teléfono de la oreja) **dile que no me grite. Estoy avergonzada chicas, lo siento**

**SANTANA-tu y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente**

**RACHEL-lo se. Hablamos luego**

**SANTANA-claro**

La morena apoyo la frente sobre sus manos y comenzó a hablar sola

**RACHEL-¿que vas a hacer Rachel? ¿Hacia donde estas llevando tu vida?** (Quinn la escuchaba)

**QUINN-creo que necesitas motivación**

**RACHEL-necesito algo que me motive**

**QUINN-yo lo pensé primero**

**RACHEL-estoy aburrida de todo, no hay nada que pueda sorprenderme**

**QUINN-¿te sorprendería ver un fantasma? No, no es buena idea, puede hacerte volver a beber**

**RACHEL-ya veré que hago** (continuo comiendo)

Aprovecho el domingo para terminar de desempacar. Aun no se había recuperado por completo de la resaca, por lo que ceno lo que había sobrado del medio día y agotada se acostó a dormir olvidando programar la alarma para ir a trabajar al día siguiente.

**QUINN**_**-bella durmiente despierta, eres oficinista entras a las 7.00 y son las 6.45**_

Por supuesto Rachel no podía escucharla, la morena seguía durmiendo profundamente

**QUINN**_**-despierta**_ (con su mano quiso tocar el pie de Rachel pero lo traspaso) _**que hermosas piernas que tienes morena, ok Quinn concéntrate en lo que importa**_

Nuevamente enfoco su energía en su mano y así logro hacer caer un pequeño florero que Rachel tenia en su mesita de luz.

**RACHEL- ¿QUE? ¿QUE PASA?** (se despertó sobresaltada)

**QUINN**_**-tienes que ir a trabajar eso pasa**_

**RACHEL**-(miro el reloj) **oh rayos tengo que ir a trabajar**

**QUINN**_**-voy a empezar a creer que me escuchas**_

Rachel se cambio como pudo y salió disparada hacia el ascensor. Estaba por llegar a la calle cuando se dio cuenta que olvido sus llaves. Regreso y las tomo, la rubia estaba al lado de estas.

**QUINN**_**-que tengas un buen día**_

La morena trabajaba en un complejo de oficinas que estaba unida a una empresa textil, ahí Rachel y otras personas se encargaban de ingresar los datos de ventas, las exportaciones y demás trámites.

Al llegar la secretaria del gerente le hablo

**SECRETARIA-Rachel, James quiere verte**

**RACHEL-pero llegue a tiempo**

**SECRETARIA-no sé de qué se trata**

Rachel respiro profundo y golpeo la puerta del despacho de su jefe

**JAMES-adelante**

**RACHEL-buenos días ¿quería verme señor?**

**JAMES-si. Señorita Berry le diré esto lo más claro posible, la empresa tiene problemas económicos y necesitan reducir el personal**

**RACHEL-¿van a disponer de mis servicios?**

**JAMES-lamentablemente si, estamos despidiendo a los empleados que ingresaron últimos a la empresa**

**RACHEL**-(esa noticia le cayo como un balde de agua helada) **limpiare mi cubículo y me iré** **señor** (trataba de mantener la compostura)


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Rachel llego a su departamento y se acostó en el sillón, abrazada a un almohadón lloraba desconsoladamente.

Quinn estaba sentada sobre la mesita ubicada enfrente del sofá. Le daba mucha pena verla llorar así, la morena no parecía ser mala persona, tan solo estaba un poco perdida ¿Quién no lo estaba hoy en día? La rubia sabia por lo que Rachel estaba pasando, ella había atravesado lo mismo y estaba segura que la morena necesitaba un empujoncito, algo que le hiciera renovar la esperanza perdida.

**QUINN**_**-ahora veamos porque regresaste llorando**_

No podía sacar las cosas que había en la caja, pero no necesito mirar mucho porque encima de todo había un telegrama de despido, Rachel lo había encontrado en su buzón cuando regreso de la oficina.

**QUINN**_**-por eso estas así**_ (leía lo escrito en el telegrama) _**ellos se lo pierden Rachel, estoy segura que encontraras algo mejor que te hará feliz**_

Agotada de llorar se quedo dormida. Una lagrima había quedado a mitad camino, Quinn sintió la necesidad de tocarle el rostro y secar esa lagrima.

Se aseguro que su energía corriera hacia su dedo índice, entonces lo acerco y con delicadeza rozo el rostro de Rachel.

La morena no estaba profundamente dormida, y al sentir una suave electricidad abrió los ojos, Quinn sintió lo mismo y se quedo quieta sin saber que hacer, Rachel se sentó en el sofá, se preguntaba que había sido eso ¿un mosquito quizás? No lo sabia, no tenía una respuesta clara para esa sensación.

**QUINN**_**-así que si me concentro lo suficiente puedo de alguna manera tocarte, aunque sea solo con un dedo**_

A las 8.30 llamo a Santana, la latina era secretaria de un abogado, así que su amiga ya debía estar trabajando.

**SANTANA-lo siento mucho Rach ¿necesitas dinero?**

**RACHEL-gracias Santy, no, estoy bien, tengo mucho dinero ahorrado, al parecer no soy tan idiota**

**SANTANA-no lo eres, solo estas pasando un mal momento, ya veras que todo se solucionara**

**RACHEL-¿de verdad crees que mi desastrosa vida tiene solución?**

**SANTANA-Rachel la vida obra de maneras misteriosas, hoy ves todo negro y quizás mañana** **veas los colores del arco iris; sin hacer alusión a nuestra sexualidad** (ese comentario la hizo reír) **O quien te dice que un día vas caminando por ahí y de pronto te cruzas al amor de tu vida**

Quinn estaba junto a Rachel y no pudo evitar escuchar lo que Santana decía, y esto último le pareció muy interesante.

**RACHEL-San eres única, siempre logras levantarme el ánimo**

**SANTANA-para eso están las amigas, que digo amigas…hermanas**

**RACHEL-así es tu y Britt son mi familia**

**SANTANA-hasta el fin de los tiempos. Antes que me olvide hoy no podre verte porque viajo con Frank a Boston, pero le diré a Britt que vaya**

**RACHEL-la esperare ansiosa. Nos vemos pronto Santy**

**SANTANA-come algo sano y descansa. Nos vemos enana**

**QUINN**_**- ya escuchaste a tu amiga, date un baño relajante y descansa**_

A la tarde

**RACHEL-hola Britt, pasa** (abrazo a su amiga**) trajiste a Lord**

**BRITTANY-venimos del veterinario, Tubbi se comió mis crayones**

**RACHEL-¿esta bien?** (le acaricio la cabeza al gato)

**BRITTANY-por suerte si, la veterinaria logro que los expulsara todos, era un mar de arco iris**

**RACHEL-demasiados detalles**

**BRITTANY-¿Cómo estas?**

**RACHEL-sé que sonara raro pero estoy bien, las palabras de Santana me hicieron pensar que quizás todo esto que me pasa es por una razón**

Ante esta afirmación Quinn hizo acto de presencia en la cocina donde estaban las chicas.

Lord Tubbington salto de los brazos de Britt y fue al encuentro de la rubia que se agacho para jugar con el.

**RACHEL-Britt ¿Qué hace tu gato gordo?**

Ambas miraban como el gato alzaba sus patas delanteras en el aire como queriendo alcanzar algo o alguien.

**BRITTANY-parece que juega con algo invisible** (Quinn la miro)

**RACHEL-¿Cómo que algo invisible?**

**BRITTANY-los animales tienen una percepción extrasensorial, pueden ver o sentir cosas que los humanos no. Y tal vez Tubbi esta viendo algo imperceptible para nuestros ojos**

**RACHEL-cada día me sorprendes más y más con tu inteligencia**

**BRITTANY-quizás tienes fantasmas** (Quinn dejo de jugar con el gato)

**RACHEL-eso es absurdo**

**BRITTANY-hablo en serio**

**RACHEL-un minuto…ahora que lo mencionas, la vendedora de bienes raíces me dijo que la dueña de este departamento murió **

**BRITTANY-ahí tienes, seguro que su espíritu esta atrapado aquí** (a la rubia no le gustaba el rumbo de la conversación)

**RACHEL-pero me dijo que los inquilinos anteriores no tuvieron problemas extraños**

**BRITTANY- probablemente es un fantasma bueno **

**QUINN-**_**genial tenia que tocarme una inquilina con una amiga extraña dueña de un gato obeso que cree en fantasmas**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, el capitulo 3 me quedo corto, así que les regalo el 4.

Disfruten la historia.

CAPITULO 3

**BRITTANY-hagamos una sesión de espiritismo**

**RACHEL-ni hablar Britt, no me gusta meterme en cosas raras**

**QUINN-**_**mas rara es tu amiga**_

**BRITTANY-pero nunca sabrás si hay un fantasma o no**

**RACHEL-prefiero no saber. Vi Actividad Paranormal y esa noche dormí con la luz encendida**

**QUINN**-_**yo también me asuste y ya era un fantasma cuando la vi**_

**BRITTANY-de acuerdo Rach, como tú quieras. Ya debo irme, tengo que cuidar unos niños**

**RACHEL-gracias por la visita **

**BRITTANY-una cosa mas, el pago de la renta y los impuestos corren por nuestra cuenta, tú utiliza el dinero ahorrado para comprar comida**

**RACHEL-no es necesario, de verdad**

**BRITTANY-déjanos ayudarte** (le hizo cara triste)

**RACHEL-es imposible resistirse a esos ojos celestes, de acuerdo ustedes se harán cargo**

**BRITTANY-si** (la abrazo contenta) **te quiero mucho Rach**

**RACHEL-yo te quiero más**

**BRITTANY-si cambias de opinión vendré con una tabla de Ouija**

**RACHEL-no cambiare de opinión Britt**

**BRITTANY-bueno, adiós**

**RACHEL-adiós** (cerro la puerta) **bien supuesto fantasma escucha** (Quinn la miro expectante) **iré a ducharme, mas te vale no espiarme**

**QUINN-**_**muy tarde linda, ya te he visto antes**_

Quinn pensaba que Rachel era muy bonita, se había sentido tentada de mirarla mientras se duchaba, su atracción era más fuerte y por una vez decidió dejar de lado su idea de no invadir a nadie y se dejo llevar, después de todo ya estaba muerta, no podía sucederle nada peor.

Rachel había terminado de bañarse y se sentó en el sofá de la sala a ver televisión

**QUINN**_**-¿te dolió el tatuaje que tienes en el hombro?**_ (Rachel miraba la televisión) _**esta bien no**_ _**me respondas si no quieres**_

No le prestaba atención a lo que miraba, por su cabeza cruzaban miles de pensamientos: conseguir un nuevo empleo, enderezar su vida. Al pensar en todo eso no pudo evitar llorar.

**QUINN**_**-sé que estas triste, yo pase por lo mismo, admito que no termine muy bien, pero eso no tiene que pasarte a ti, yo estaba sola, tu por lo menos tienes dos buenas amigas **_

Rachel pasaba de un canal a otro ajena a las palabras de Quinn.

**QUINN**_**-sé que no puedes escucharme, pero igual seguiré hablando, creo…**_

**RACHEL-cállate idiota** (Quinn se quedo congelada)

**QUINN**_**-¿Qué? Oh le hablabas a la televisión**_ (Rachel le había gritado al conductor de un programa)

**QUINN**-_**como te decía…creo que puedo ayudarte, pero tienes que prometerme que no gritaras, que no llamaras a los cazadores de fantasmas y que tampoco vendrá tu amiga a invocarme con una tabla de Ouija. Nunca antes aparecí ante nadie, dame un minuto.**_

En ese momento Rachel se levanto del sofá rumbo a la cocina, la heladera estaba vacía, así que la morena tomo dinero y salió del departamento.

**QUINN**_**-o si quieres puedes irte, no hay problema**_

En ausencia de Rachel la rubia práctico para poder aparecer frente a la morena, lo había logrado. Ahora solo tenia que salir a la calle para tener un primer encuentro con esta.

Había pensado que seria mejor que la viera antes en la calle así el shock no seria tan grande.

**QUINN**_**-hace dos años que no sales de estas cuatro paredes, tu puedes hacerlo, primero un pie**_, _**luego el otro**_ (había conseguido salir al pasillo) _**creo que lo mas rápido será salir por la ventana**_

Una vez en la vereda siguió los pasos de Rachel, había visto por la ventana a donde se dirigía.

Entre el edificio de departamentos y el supermercado había un puesto de revistas, una florería y en la esquina había una heladería.

Se sentó en una silla plástica que estaba fuera de la heladería, se preguntaba si alguien mas podía verla, se dio cuenta que solo los niños podían, dos nenas de unos cinco y siete años se le acercaron.

**NENA 1-eres muy bonita**

**NENA 2-me gusta tu vestido**

_**QUINN-gracias, ustedes también son muy bonitas**_

**NENA 1-mi abuelo es como tu pero el esta en el cielo ¿Por qué no estas con mi abuelo?**

**QUINN**-(estaba sorprendida) **yo tengo cosas que hacer aquí**

**NENA 2-cuando veas a nuestro abuelo dile que lo queremos mucho**

**QUINN**_**-lo hare. Lo prometo**_ (les sonrió y las nenas se fueron con su mamá)

Lo sucedido con las niñas casi hace que se olvide porque estaba ahí. Se quedo parada esperando a Rachel, cuando la vio venir se acercó para que la viera.

La morena desvió su mirada hacia una preciosa rubia de cabello corto que estaba parada en medio de la heladería. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Rachel pensó que esa chica era preciosa.

**QUINN**_**-me vio, puede verme**_

Omitió la florería y se ubico en el puesto de revistas que estaba al lado del edificio.

Rachel caminaba tranquila, de pronto una rubia le bloqueo el camino.

**QUINN**_**-hola ¿me puedes decir la hora?**_ (le pregunto sonriente)

**RACHEL-tu…tu…estabas en la** (se dio vuelta) **te vi en la heladería ¿Cómo llegaste aquí antes que yo?**

**QUINN**_**-pase a tu lado y quizás no me viste**_

**RACHEL-supongo que si** (tenia sus dudas) **mmm son las 17.30**

**QUINN**_**-gracias**_ (le regalo otra sonrisa)

**RACHEL-de…de nada**

Quinn no tenia intención de confundirla, pensó que había sido una buena idea. Cuando la morena entro al edificio, la rubia desapareció de la calle y se apareció en medio de la sala.

Rachel entro a su departamento sin percatarse de la presencia de Quinn, una voz femenina la puso en alerta

**QUINN**_**-hola**_ (le dijo con suavidad)

**RACHEL**-(grito del susto) **TU DE NUEVO ¿QUIEN RAYOS ERES?**

**QUINN**_**-tranquila, me llamo Quinn**_

**RACHEL-un placer Quinn, te hare pedazos ¿Qué te robaste?** (tomaba su bate que estaba junto a la puerta)

**QUINN**_**-cálmate, lamento haberte asustado, déjame explicarte**_

**RACHEL- TOMA ESTO LADRONA** (arremetió con su bate y golpeo a la rubia en el estomago)

**QUINN**_**- ¿QUE TE SUCEDE? PUDISTE HABERME MATADO**_

**RACHEL-tu…tu…mi…bate…te** (no podía hablar)

_**QUINN-si, lo se me traspaso**_ (dijo restándole importancia)

**RACHEL-¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí? Oh dios mio tanto beber me provoco delirium tremens**

**QUINN**_**-no estas delirando, soy bastante real…bueno hasta donde yo se**_ (se miraba)

**RACHEL-eres…eres…el…fantasma que vio el gato. Santo cielo…eres…la dueña muerta del** **departamento** (estaba apoyada contra la puerta apuntando con el bate a Quinn)

**QUINN**_**-suena un poco fuerte si lo dices así, pero si, soy ella**_

Rachel estaba pálida y un sudor frio recorría su frente, lo único que pudo hacer fue tomar las llaves de su bolsillo, abrir la puerta y salir corriendo de ahí.

**QUINN**_**-el primer encuentro resulto bastante bien**_


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Rachel estaba en el lobby del edificio con su bate en la mano, estaba aturdida, no entendía que sucedía. El guardia la vio alterada y se acercó a hablarle

**GUARDIA-señorita ¿se encuentra bien?**

**RACHEL-vivo en el 5º piso **

**GUARDIA-¿le robaron?** (miro el bate)

**RACHEL-no, había un fantasma** (le dijo sin pensar)

**GUARDIA-**(el hombre la miro serio) **¿se siente bien? ¿Necesita una ambulancia? ¿O un** **manicomio?** (le dijo de forma burlona)

**RACHEL-**(lo fulmino con la mirada) **búrlese todo lo que quiera, yo se lo que vi**

Decidió regresar al departamento, por lo menos Quinn se había mostrado más educada.

Muy lentamente abrió la puerta, ingreso el bate y lo movió tanteando que no haya nada, luego asomo su cabeza y confirmo que en la sala no había nadie.

Sus pies estaban pegados al suelo, no podía moverse, desde la puerta hablo.

**RACHEL-Q…Qui…Quinn**

**QUINN**-(la rubia salio de la cocina) _**hola de nuevo**_

**RACHEL-quédate donde estas** (la amenazo con el bate)

**QUINN**_**-aquí me quedo**_ (levanto las manos)

**RACHEL-¿Por qué estas aquí?**

**QUINN-**_**vivo aquí**_

**RACHEL-no, yo vivo aquí**

**QUINN**_**-antes era mi hogar y ahora no puedo irme**_

**RACHEL-pues encuentra la forma, no puedo vivir con un fantasma**

**QUINN**_**-lo intente antes, pero no puedo abandonar este lugar, si salgo, luego tengo que volver aquí**_

**RACHEL-entonces me iré yo, encontrare otro lugar, y tu podrás quedarte aquí**

Una vecina que salía de su departamento la vio hablando sola con el bate en la mano.

**RACHEL-mañana mismo me mudare** (vio a la mujer) **¿Qué me mira? Siga su camino** (le mostro el bate)

**QUINN**_**-cálmate. Pasa, necesito hablarte**_

**RACHEL-gracias a ti mis vecinos creen que estoy loca**

**QUINN**_**- no estas loca**_

**RACHEL-que alivio, un fantasma me dice que no estoy enloqueciendo** (entro y cerro la puerta)

**QUINN**_**-sinceramente lamento haberte asustado, en su momento me pareció una buena idea aparecer frente a ti**_

**RACHEL-no lo fue**

**QUINN-**_**lo se, lo siento mucho**_

**RACHEL-¿Qué haces aquí?**

**QUINN**_**-veras yo**_ (Rachel la interrumpió)

**RACHEL-voy a morir ¿cierto?**

**QUINN**_**-¿Qué?**_

**RACHEL-es eso ¿verdad? Tu eres un fantasma y estas aquí pare llevarme** (lloraba)

**QUINN-**_**esa seria la parca**_

**RACHEL-¿puedo despedirme de mi familia primero? Soy tan joven para morir**

**QUINN-**_**dímelo a mí**_

Rachel caminaba en círculos y no paraba de llorar y no escuchaba lo que Quinn quería decirle.

**QUINN**_**-ESCUCHAME**_ (al levantar la voz el foco de la lámpara exploto)

**RACHEL-wow ¿Cómo hiciste eso?**

**QUINN-**_**si me concentro puedo hacer ese tipo de cosas**_

**RACHEL-como un poltergeist **

**QUINN**_**-¿Qué es eso?**_

**RACHEL-¿no sabes que es un poltergeist? Eres un pésimo fantasma**

**QUINN-**_**oye oye hace dos segundos llorabas y ahora resulta que te tomaste la libertad de insultar mi persona…o cuerpo translucido…no estoy muy segura**_

**RACHEL-lo siento ¿Por qué me disculpo? Esto es una locura, explícame de una buena vez porque antes no podía verte y ahora si**

**QUINN**_**-lo hare, pero necesito que me escuches en silencio**_ (Rachel asintió_**) bien…el otro día cuando regresaste ebria escuche que tus amigas decían que estabas triste, harta de todo.**_ _**Luego te escuche cuando dijiste que no sabias que hacer con tu vida**_ (la morena la escuchaba seria) _**Cuando estaba viva pase por lo mismo que estas pasando tu ahora, creo que la tristeza en mi corazón fue lo que me mato**_ (Rachel se asusto) _**tranquila, por eso estoy aquí, para evitar que tengas el mismo triste final que yo**_

**RACHEL-¿Qué te sucedió?** (se sentó en el sofá)

**QUINN**_**-en mi familia siempre ha habido médicos**_ (se sentó a su lado) _**Russel, mi padre es medico y quería que yo estudiara esa carrera**_

**RACHEL-pero tú no querías**

**QUINN-**_**exacto, yo quería estudiar peluquería. Pero mi padre me obligo a ser médica y yo como buena cobarde no lo enfrente y estudie la carrera de medicina**_

**RACHEL-¿y como fue que…bueno…que te convertiste en un fantasma? **

**QUINN-**_**estudiaba mucho para ser la mejor y que mi padre se sintiera orgulloso de mi. Sin darme cuenta deje de lado mi vida. Además me sentía sola, estaba triste porque nunca nadie**_ _**me había amado de verdad**_ (la morena trago saliva) _**tuve parejas pero nada serio. Estaba perdida, lo único en que pensaba era huir lejos.**_

_**Lo ultimo que recuerdo de mi vida es que estaba leyendo en la biblioteca de la facultad cuando sentí una fuerte opresión en el pecho, cuando desperté vi a mis padres y otros conocidos llorando en un funeral. Cuando me di cuenta que estaba muerta me dio mucho, no sabia que**_ _**pasaba, entonces regrese aquí y ya nunca me fui**_ (Rachel lloraba por la historia de Quinn)

**RACHEL**-(secándose las lagrimas) **¿no viste una luz blanca o algo que te indicara el camino?** (le señalo con el dedo hacia arriba)

**QUINN-**_**nada de nada. Hasta el día de hoy no he visto nada ni siquiera otro fantasma**_

**RACHEL-¿crees que estas aquí por alguna razón? Quizás no te fuiste porque en vida dejaste asuntos sin resolver, y ahora de alguna manera los tienes que arreglar**

**QUINN**_**-lo había pensado, pero no estaba muy segura. Pero cuando te conocí me di cuenta que no me había ido porque tal vez era mi destino ayudarte**_

**RACHEL-entiendo, tú me ayudaras con mi vida y yo podría ayudarte a encontrar la escalera al cielo**

**QUINN-**_**quizás funcione como tú dices**_

Rachel ya no estaba asustada, de hecho se encontraba muy tranquila.

**RACHEL-preparare algo de cenar** (fue a la cocina)

**QUINN**_**-claro. Y o era buena cocinera**_ (la siguió)

**RACHEL-¿Qué te gustaba comer?**

**QUINN-**_**tocino, como lo extraño**_

**RACHEL- yo soy vegetariana así que es bastante probable que no veas tocino en mi heladera**

**QUINN**_**-de todas formas no podría comerlo. Entonces**_ (Rachel la miro) _**¿te mudaras?**_

**RACHEL-el departamento esta ubicado en un lindo lugar…me quedare un tiempo** (le sonrió y Quinn le devolvió la sonrisa)

A la mañana siguiente.

Rachel dormía boca abajo, estaba acostada al borde de la cama.

**QUINN**_**-buenos días**_ (la saludo sonriente)

Rachel al verla se asusto y se cayo de la cama arrastrando consigo las sabanas y la almohada. Se asusto porque la rubia había traspasado la cama y sus piernas no se veían.

**RACHEL-buenos días** (le dijo seria)

La morena estaba enredada entre las sabanas y la almohada le cubría la cara, desde la cama Quinn la miraba divertida.

**QUINN-**_**pensé que los sustos habían quedado superados**_

**RACHEL-no si me despiertas con la mitad de tu cuerpo en mi cama**

**QUINN**_**-lo siento**_ (salió de la cama)

**RACHEL**-(se levanto del suelo) **¿puedes salir? voy a cambiarme** (Quinn no lo pudo evitar y se rio) **¿Por qué te ries? NO, dime que no me has visto antes**

**QUINN-**_**no te he visto antes**_ (Rachel la fulmino con la mirada) _**tu me dijiste que te diga eso**_

**RACHEL-no puedo creerlo, ¿me viste antes?** (Quinn miro hacia otro lado) **¿me viste desnuda?** (Quinn desapareció) **no señorita regresa aquí ahora**

**QUINN**_**-no lo hare**_ (le hablaba pero seguía invisible)

RACHEL-me haces acordar al gato de Cheshire

Debido a esto Quinn solo le mostro su perfecta sonrisa.

**RACHEL-es una bonita sonrisa pero no arreglara nada, hasta que no aparezcas no me desvestiré**

**QUINN**_**-¿te quedaras en pijamas? **_

**RACHEL-Si, pasare todo el día en pijamas**

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegro que les guste la historia.

Tengo dos cositas para decirles, la primera es que no suelo escribir capítulos muy largos, por eso si alguno es muy corto subiré dos. Lo segundo es que la historia es corta, así que voy a subirla una vez por semana para que se extienda un poco más.

Nos leemos prontito. Besos


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Rachel estaba en pijama preparándose el desayuno.

_**QUINN-todo se ve delicioso**_ (aparecía a su lado)

**RACHEL-santo cielo** (del susto se le cayeron las tostadas) **deja de hacer eso. Si vamos a vivir juntas tendrás que volverte visible todo el tiempo, no puedes seguir asustándome de esa manera**

_**QUINN-ok**_

**RACHEL-segundo…si quieres despertarme hazlo de una manera normal, no tires floreros ni te metas en mitad de mi cama**

_**QUINN-bien, ya no lo hare ¿algo mas?**_

**RACHEL-si, pasare por alto que me hayas espiado, solo porque si yo estuviera en tu situación habría hecho lo mismo**

_**QUINN-tu eres la primera persona que espié**_

**RACHEL-antes de mí hubo cinco personas**

_**QUINN-nunca me había sentido tentada a hacerlo**_ (Rachel se sonrojo) _**creo que si estaría viva ahora mismo mi cara seria un tomate**_

**RACHEL-¿viste tener sexo a alguno de los arrendatarios?** (comía su emparedado)

_**QUINN-tuve inquilinos que eran swingers, no quieres saber lo que he presenciado**_

**RACHEL-¿has tenido acción fantasmagórica?** (le pregunto riendo)

_**QUINN-sigo soltera porque los night clubs para lesbianas fantasmas aun no abrieron, no están muy de moda**_

**RACHEL-eres muy irónica**

_**QUINN-es lo único que me queda**_

**RACHEL-¿Entonces qué has hecho todo este tiempo?**

_**QUINN-pulular por el departamento y morirme del aburrimiento**_ (ambas rieron) _**¿Qué vas hacer hoy?**_

**RACHEL-buscare trabajo. Iré a cambiarme a la habitación, tú te quedas aquí **

Se fue a su cuarto y Quinn la esperaba sentada en la mesada.

**RACHEL-háblame, quiero asegurarme que estas ahí** (se quitaba su pijama)

_**QUINN-¿Qué quieres que te diga?**_ (le respondía desde la cocina)

**RACHEL-no lo se…canta algo**

_**QUINN-no puedo, no tengo cuerdas vocales**_

**RACHEL-entonces ¿Cómo hablas?**

_**QUINN-buen punto ¿Qué trabajo piensas buscar?**_

**RACHEL-el primero que aparezca** (llegaba a la cocina) **hare lo que sea menos desnudarme**

_**QUINN-te vi quitarte la ropa, ganarías buen dinero**_ (Rachel la miro seria) _**fue solo una opinión**_

**RACHEL-volveré en unas horas, no toques nada **

_**QUINN-que graciosa **_

Rachel había recorrido toda la ciudad en busca de un empleo pero no había tenido suerte. Justo cuando estaba comprando una hamburguesa de soja en un puesto callejero su celular comenzó a sonar.

**RACHEL-hola Santy**

**SANTANA-hola enana, Britt esta conmigo ¿almorzamos?**

**RACHEL-mmm de acuerdo ¿el bar de siempre?**

**SANTANA-el mismo**

**RACHEL-bien, las veo ahí**

Le regalo su hamburguesa a un indigente que pasaba a su lado y luego tomo un taxi rumbo al bar.

Durante el trayecto llamo a su casa.

**RACHEL-no puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto, aun me parece todo tan surreal, sé que no puedes contestar el teléfono, por eso dejo el mensaje en la contestadora…almorzare con las chicas, te veré luego.**

**BRITTANY-hola Rach**

**RACHEL-hola chicas** (les dio un beso a cada una)

**BRITTANY-que bien te ves **

**SANTANA-Berry ¿tuviste sexo anoche?**

**RACHEL-eso seria imposible**

**SANTANA-¿entonces a que se debe tu alegría?**

**RACHEL-recuerdas que me dijiste que la vida obra de maneras misteriosas**

**SANTANA-sip ¿Por qué lo dices?**

**RACHEL-tenias razón, me paso la cosa mas extraña**

**BRITTANY-¿Qué te paso? **

**RACHEL-aun no se los puedo decir, prometo que lo hare, todo a su tiempo. Solo quiero decirles que me siento muy bien**

**SANTANA-¿dejaras de beber como cosaco?**

**RACHEL-lo prometo. Estuve toda la mañana buscando trabajo**

**BRITTANY-¿encontraste alguno?**

**RACHEL-no, pero no me rendiré. Me siento muy positiva, sé que pronto encontrare algo**

**SANTANA-eso quería escuchar**

Luego del almuerzo Rachel regreso a su departamento, estaba impaciente por volver, no sucedía muy seguido, de hecho debía de pasar una vez en la vida que un fantasma te esté esperando y te reciba cuando regresas.

**RACHEL-cariño llegue a casa** (Quinn la miro confundida) **lo escuchaba en las películas y siempre quise decirlo**

_**QUINN-muy considerada de tu parte llamar**_

_**RACHEL-creí que era lo correcto**_ (se quedaron mirando) **esteee mmm compre un foco nuevo, espero que ya no tengas exabruptos**

_**QUINN-si no me haces perder la paciencia no los tendré**_

**RACHEL**- (cambiaba el foco) **batí mi propio record, no era suficiente ser insoportable para los humanos, ahora también los fantasmas no me aguantan**

_**QUINN- no eres insoportable, solo hablas, hablas y hablas y no escuchas**_

**RACHEL-dime algo que no sepa. Listo, como nuevo** (había colocado el foco)

Rachel se saco sus botas y se sentó en el sofá.

**RACHEL**-(suspiro) **estoy muerta** (miro rápido a Quinn) **no te ofendas**

_**QUINN-no hay problema. ¿Tuviste suerte?**_

**RACHEL-No. Anduve de un lado a otro y no encontré nada** (estiraba los pies)

_**QUINN-ya encontraras algo, no pierdas las esperanzas **_(le dijo sonriente)

Quinn se acercó a la ventana, le gustaba mirar el movimiento que había afuera, le gustaba mirar a las personas caminar apuradas hacia algún lugar, los conductores de los vehículos que se gritaban obscenidades unos a otros si no respetaban las normas de transito. Veía pasar a tantas personas, cada una en su mundo, ajenos a la vida de la persona que cruzaban en la calle. Quinn se sentía nostálgica, recordaba las veces que ella había caminado por Central Park, o cuando conducía su auto, había hecho un sinfín de cosas de las cuales ahora solo era testigo.

Rachel estaba en el sofá, había encendido la televisión para disimular, pero lo cierto era que no podía dejar de mirar a Quinn. La morena pensaba que era preciosa, no parecía un fantasma, sino todo lo contrario un ángel.

La luz del sol resplandecía en su cuerpo, su rostro translucido se veía mucho más perfecto, es que simplemente era perfecta, de rasgos finos y delicados, tenía un vestido amarillo y blanco

que se confundía con los rayos de sol. Sin duda tenía ante ella la vista más hermosa que había apreciado en toda su vida.

_**QUINN-sé que me estas mirando**_ (se dio vuelta y le sonrió)

**RACHEL**-(se sonrojo**) no puedo evitarlo, esto parece de ensueño o una película del director** **mas loco de Hollywood** (camino hacia ella) **tienes que entenderme, te miro y no puedo creer que esto sea verdad**

_**QUINN-yo tampoco lo puedo creer. Vaya anécdota que tienes para contar cuando seas una ancianita**_

**RACHEL-supongo que tú seguirás molestándome**

_**QUINN-eso es seguro, te esconderé la dentadura postiza cada día en un lugar**_ (las dos se largaron a reír)

**RACHEL-hace mucho que no me reía así**

_**QUINN-yo igual**_

**RACHEL-un futuro un poco delirante, pero al menos me atrevo a pensar mas allá de este día. Gracias…por haber puesto de cabeza mi mundo…lo digo en el buen sentido** (Quinn le sonrió de manera dulce) **Quiero probar algo**

Rachel estiro su brazo, levanto la palma de la mano como si hiciera el gesto de "pare" y la acerco a Quinn.

**RACHEL-sé que no puedes tocarme, que solo lo puedes hacer con un dedo, pero quiero que acerques tu mano a la mía**

Quinn acerco su mano a la de Rachel hasta dejarla pegada a la de la morena, cuidando el detalle de no traspasarla.

_**QUINN-¿tú también sientes eso?**_

**RACHEL-si, es electricidad muy suave, lo siento como un cosquilleo que recorre mi mano** (se le estaban escapando unas lagrimas) **intenta tocarme**

_**QUINN-no se hacerlo con toda la mano**_

**RACHEL-entonces inténtalo con tu dedo índice**

Cuando Rachel termino de decir eso el timbre de la puerta sonó.

**RACHEL-golpeare con el bate a quien sea que este del otro lado**

De mala gana se dirigió a la puerta, la entre abrió y para su sorpresa vio que eran Santana y Brittany.

**SANTANA-aun no nos invitaste a comer así que nos invitamos solas**

**RACHEL-que sorpresa** (miro hacia dentro)

**BRITTANY-Rach ¿estuviste llorando?**

**SANTANA-¿Por qué no nos dejas pasar? ¿Qué escondes?**

Gracias a todas las que comentan o siguen esta historia, me alegro que les guste.

Disculpen la demora, tuve exámenes y no me quedaba tiempo ni para respirar, pero por suerte por un tiempo no voy a tener, por eso estos días voy a terminar de escribir la historia, asi puedo subir dos capítulos por semana.

El capitulo 6 lo subiré este viernes.

Besos.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Santana entro al departamento y comenzó a mirar para todos lados.

**RACHEL-Santana no escondo nada. Deja de actuar así, pareces una esposa loca que busca a la amante del marido**

**SANTANA-solo me aseguro que no estés haciendo nada raro**

**BRITTANY-¿Qué seria lo raro amor?**

**SANTANA-viniendo de Rachel cualquier cosa**

**RACHEL-dejemos la paranoia de lado ¿Qué trajeron para cenar?**

**BRITTANY-pizza vegetariana para ti y una para nosotras que trae tocino arriba del queso** (Quinn apareció al lado de la mesa)

Las chicas se sentaron a comer, la rubia estaba parada entre Santana y Brittany, no podía dejar de mirar la pizza que comían.

Rachel tosió con fuerza para llamar la atención de Quinn

_**QUINN-ya lo se, es que no puedo evitarlo, mira lo deliciosa que se ve esa pizza**_

**BRITTANY-¿estas bien?**

**RACHEL-si, fue solo una carraspera**

**BRITTANY-Rach ¿arreglaste el problema del fantasma?**

**SANTANA-¿Qué fantasma? **(miro seria a las dos)

**BRITTANY-Rachel tiene un fantasma en su departamento** (dijo tranquila)

**SANTANA-¿disculpa?** (miro a Rachel)

**RACHEL-creíamos que si, pero no hay nada** (Quinn se reía)

**BRITTANY-estuve haciendo averiguaciones** (le dio unos papeles) **la dueña se llamaba Quinn** **Fabray**

**SANTANA-lindo nombre**

**RACHEL-si es linda** (la rubia la miro sonriente)

**SANTANA-querrás decir era**

**RACHEL-si eso**

**BRITTANY-tenía 20 años**

**RACHEL-como nosotras** (las tres se miraron)

_**QUINN-como nunca me fui ahora tengo 22**_

**RACHEL-ahora tiene…digo…tendría 22**

**BRITTANY-Aja. Sus padres viven en Lima, Ohio**

Quinn estaba parada junto a Brittany, Rachel vio como la rubia se dirigió a la cocina y desapareció ahí.

**RACHEL-mmm Britt creo que no es buen momento para hablar de eso **(miraba hacia lacocina)

**SANTANA-yo quiero saber**

**RACHEL-es una historia triste, tengan un poco de respeto** (dejo los papeles en una silla)

Las chicas le ayudaron a Rachel a lavar los platos y luego se marcharon.

Rachel volvió a leer la información que Britt había encontrado, la rubia todavía no había aparecido. La morena fue a su habitación y busco la cajita donde tenía guardado el dinero que había ahorrado durante varios años. Lo conto y este le alcanzaba para el pasaje de ida y vuelta y todavía le sobraría dinero.

**RACHEL- Quinn** (la llamo) **Quinn, dijimos que estarías siempre visible**

_**QUINN- aquí estoy**_

Apareció en la puerta del cuarto de Rachel, sus ojos verdes se veían más tristes que antes.

**RACHEL-empaca tus cosas…nos vamos a Ohio** (le dijo sonriente)

_**QUINN- ¿Qué?**_

**RACHEL-vi lo triste que te pusiste cuando Britt nombro a tu familia. Por eso iremos a verlos**

_**QUINN- Rach no puedes darte el lujo de gastar dinero que no tienes, guárdalo para algo importante**_

**RACHEL-tengo mucho dinero ahorrado. Segundo…esto es importante, aun estas en la tierra porque tienes asuntos pendientes, quedar en paz con tu familia es el primer punto**

_**QUINN-quizás tengas razón**_

**RACHEL-siempre la tengo. No se digas mas…mañana viajamos a Lima. Saldremos bien temprano. Llamare a las chicas y le inventare cualquier cosa** (llamo a Santana)

**SANTANA-hace 15 minutos estuvimos en tu casa ¿Por qué me llamas?**

**RACHEL-olvide decirte que mañana voy a Los Ángeles a visitar a mis padres**

**SANTANA-¿esta todo bien?**

**RACHEL-si, todo esta bien, es solo que los extraño y quiero verlos**

**SANTANA-si lógico ¿Cuántos días te quedaras?**

**RACHEL-mmm no mucho, tal vez solo dos días, ellos están muy ocupados y yo tengo cosas que hacer aquí**

**SANTANA-de acuerdo Rach. Britt se disculpa por no poder ir a despedirte**

**RACHEL-No se preocupen, son solo dos días**

**SANTANA-Britt te desea buen viaje. Saluda de nuestra parte a Hiram y Leroy**

**RACHEL-lo hare. Nos vemos pronto** (termino la llamada)

Durante el vuelo.

En el avión Rachel se sentó al lado de la ventanilla, junto a ella estaba sentado un hombre mayor. Mientras tanto la rubia andaba por el pasillo.

**RACHEL-¿Qué haces?** (el hombre la miro)

**HOMBRE-¿me hablo?**

**RACHEL-yo…hablaba… conmigo misma, me preguntaba que puedo hacer durante el vuelo**

_**QUINN- me pongo en medio de las azafatas, la pelirroja es sexy**_ (estaba en medio del pasillo)

**RACHEL-no me gustan las pelirrojas (enojada miro hacia afuera)**

**HOMBRE-jovencita ¿me habla a mí?**

**RACHEL-claro ¿Qué prefiere? Pelirrojas…morochas o rubias translucidas?**

El hombre no le respondió, opto por seguir leyendo el periódico. Por su parte Quinn no paraba de reírse.

¿Rachel había sentido celos? Era absurdo pensar eso, pero al parecer si estaba celosa de que la rubia mirara a las azafatas.

**RACHEL-compórtate Quinn**

**HOMBRE-¿se siente bien?**

**RACHEL-mmm…es mi primer vuelo estoy un poco nerviosa, por eso me digo que debo** **comportarme** (le hombre mayor revoleo los ojos y siguió leyendo)

_**QUINN-no puedo evitarlo estoy muy emocionada**_

Al llegar a Lima la morena tomo un taxi y con las indicaciones de Quinn llegaron a su casa.

_**QUINN-aquí estamos, estoy nerviosa **_(estaban frente a la puerta)

**RACHEL-yo también, me sudan las manos** (se las seco en el pantalón)

_**QUINN-toca el timbre**_

**RACHEL-tócalo tu** (la rubia la miro con ironía)** cierto, es la costumbre**

Toco el timbre y una mujer rubia muy bonita y elegante le abrió la puerta.

_**QUINN-mama estas hermosa**_ (dijo sonriente)

**RACHEL-hola soy Ra…Rachel Berry, era amiga de Quinn** (le dio la mano)

**MUJER**-(la mujer se puso seria) **un gusto Rachel, soy Judy. Por favor pasa**

**RACHEL-gracias** (entraron a la casa)

Una vez dentro Quinn miro para todos lados recordando cada rincón de su antiguo hogar, nada había cambiado.

**RACHEL-tiene una bonita casa señora**

**JUDY-llámame Judy. Toma asiento**

Rachel veía como Quinn recorría la planta baja.

**JUDY-no quiero sonar grosera pero…Quinn nunca te había mencionado** (la rubia se sentaba junto a su madre)

**RACHEL- nos conocimos en la facultad** (la morena repetía lo que Quinn le decía)

**JUDY-Oh, mmm no te vimos en el funeral**

**RACHEL**-(trago con dificultad) **estaba fuera del país, no podía venir, regrese hace dos días y vine hacia aquí ¿y Russel?**

**JUDY-esta trabajando**

_**QUINN-iré a ver mi cuarto, puedes acompañarme**_

**RACHEL-¿le importaría dejarme ver la habitación de Quinn?**

**JUDY-claro, no hay problema, sígueme te la mostrare**

Rachel siguió a Judy hasta el cuarto de Quinn, la rubia ya estaba ahí.

**JUDY**-(abrió la puerta) **tomate el tiempo que necesites** (le sonrió)

**RACHEL-gracias, muy amable. Tienes la misma sonrisa que tu mama** (le dijo a Quinn)

_**QUINN-de pequeña todos me decían eso**_

**RACHEL-tienes un cuarto precioso** (miraba a su alrededor)

_**QUINN-me alegra que no hayan tocado nada. Ven**_ (la morena se acercó a ella)

La rubia le mostraba fotos de cuando estaba en la secundaria.

**RACHEL-¿eras porrista?**

**QUINN-la capitana** (le dijo sonriente) **estos eran mis amigos, esa foto la habíamos tomado durante una clase en el Club Glee**

En la foto estaba Quinn con un grupo de chicos bastante peculiares, a su izquierda había una chica asiática, y del otro lado se ubicaba una chica afroamericana, las acompañaban otros miembros del Club Glee, un chico flaco y alto sobresalía en la foto.

**RACHEL-yo también estuve un tiempo en un Glee Club, ahí conocí a Britt y Santy**

_**QUINN-que linda coincidencia. Mercedes**_ (señalo a la chica afroamericana) _**era mi mejor amiga, viví un tiempo en su casa cuando mis padres me echaron de aquí**_

**RACHEL-¿Por qué te echaron?**

_**QUINN-era el último año y fue en ese momento cuando empecé a sentirme perdida. No tuve mejor idea que teñir mi cabello de rosa y vestirme con un estilo punk**_

**RACHEL-wow no te imagino en ese estilo**

_**QUINN-mis padres tampoco así que me echaron, estuve un tiempo vestida como una rockera, cuando se me paso me dejaron regresar, pero las indecisiones seguían presentes en mi**_

Quinn le dijo a la morena que buscara un álbum de fotos que estaba guardado en su ropero.

_**QUINN-quita esta y guárdala en tu cartera. Quiero llevármela de recuerdo**_

**RACHEL-claro **

En la foto estaba la rubia con sus padres y su hermana Frannie

**RACHEL-¿quieres visitar a Frannie o alguno de los chicos del Club Glee?**

_**QUINN-Frannie por cuestiones laborales vive en Lisboa, y los chicos ya no viven acá, sé que la mayoría esta en Nueva York y otros en Inglaterra**_ (Judy abrió la puerta)

**JUDY-prepare café con galletas**

_**QUINN-bajemos, tienes que comer algo Rach**_

Judy y Rachel estaban en la sala tomando el café y degustando las galletas.

_**QUINN-Rach…necesito que repitas exactamente lo que voy a decirte**_ (la morena asintió)

**RACHEL- Judy** (esta la miro) **estoy aquí porque Quinn siempre me hablaba de ustedes, me dijo que los extrañaba y que los amaba mucho**

Judy se emociono y contagio la morena, esta trago saliva y continuo, no podía aflojar ahora.

**RACHEL-me dijo que…no te culpaba de nada, tampoco a su padre** (la voz le temblaba) **y…y que…habría dado lo que fuera por haberlos visto aunque sea unos segundos.**

**JUDY-yo también te amo hija y te extraño muchísimo** (miraba hacia arriba)

**RACHEL-sonara loco pero…mire hacia el costado, presiento que Quinn esta a su lado en estos momentos **(le señalo que mirara hacia la derecha)

_**QUINN-te amo mama**_

Quinn por razones lógicas no se mostro ante su madre, pero con su dedo le acaricio el rostro, Judy sintió esa electricidad

**JUDY-sentí algo en mi rostro** (se llevo las manos a la cara)

**RACHEL-esa es Quinn que le dice que esta bien. Que todo quedo en el pasado, que ella y ustedes están en paz**

Judy se levanto y abrazo a Rachel, ambas estaban muy emocionadas.

**JUDY-linda eres un ángel **(la beso en la mejilla)

**RACHEL-yo solo quería ayudar**

**JUDY-y lo hiciste. ¿Dónde estas viviendo?**

**RACHEL-en Nueva York**

**JUDY-¿en que trabajas?**

**RACHEL-mmm en estos momento estoy desempleada** (agacho la cabeza)

**JUDY-dame un minuto** (busco dinero en su bolso) **Esto es para ti** (le daba 500 dólares)

**RACHEL- Judy no puedo aceptarlo es mucho dinero**

**JUDY-viajaste desde Nueva York hasta aquí para traer paz a esta casa, por favor acéptalo**

_**QUINN-es la primera vez que mi mama da dinero**_

**RACHEL-lo hice de corazón, no puedo aceptarlo**

**JUDY-por favor toma el dinero o me enojare**

_**QUINN-créeme que no quieres verla enojada**_ (Rachel tomo el dinero)

**JUDY-regresa cuando quieras**

**RACHEL-regresare para devolverle el dinero**

**JUDY-si lo haces no te abriré** (le dijo riendo) **Quinn tuvo mucha suerte de tenerte como amiga**

**RACHEL-yo fui la afortunada por encontrarla** (miro a la rubia y le sonrió)

Se despidieron con un abrazo.

Recorrieron Lima, Quinn le mostro la escuela a la que asistió, y la casa de sus amigos.

Pasaron la noche en un hotel y al día siguiente regresaron.

En el departamento.

**RACHEL-se te nota en tus ojos que estas feliz**

_**QUINN- lo que hiciste…es el acto de amor más grande que me han demostrado. Gracias Rach. Estaré infinitamente agradecida por lo que hiciste por mi y mi familia.**_

**RACHEL-lo haría una y mil veces. Gracias a ti por salvarme**

Esta vez juntaron sus dos manos, esa era su manera de abrazarse. Se miraban con mucha dulzura y no dejaban de sonreírse.

_Yellow diamonds in the light _

_And we're standing side by side _

_As your shadow crosses mine _

_What it takes to come alive _

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny _

_But I've gotta let it go _

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_**QUINN-¿y esa música?**_

**RACHEL-es mi celular** (lo busco en su cartera) **justo esa canción tuve que poner de ringtone **(pensó)

_We found love in the hopeless place_

**RACHEL-es un mensaje de Britt**

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y felicitaciones.

Una persona me dijo que la historia se parece a la película Just Like Heaven, cuando escribía el fic una amiga me dijo lo mismo. Honestamente no vi esa película. Para escribir este fic me inspire en la peli Over My Dead Body, es una comedia en la que Eva Longoria es un fantasma y molesta a una chica que es vidente.

Ya termine de escribir el fic por lo que no hare cambios.

Espero que lo sigan disfrutando, el lunes les dejo un capitulo nuevo.

Besos.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

_**QUINN-¿Qué te escribió?**_

**RACHEL**-(leía el mensaje y reía) **mañana vendrá a buscar los papeles con tu información porque atrás de uno anoto la dieta del gato y sin esos apuntes no se acuerda con que alimentarlo**

_**QUINN**_-(Quinn se reía) _**Britt es única, me agrada**_

**RACHEL-es una persona especial con un corazón el doble de grande que ella. Es de noche y ya es tarde…me iré a dormir**

_**QUINN-que descanses**_

**RACHEL-saludo de buenas noches de E.T**

Ese saludo consistía en que la rubia tocara con su dedo índice el mismo dedo de la morena. Ese era el único dedo que Quinn podía utilizar para de alguna manera tocar a Rachel sin traspasarla. Lo mismo había echo con su madre cuando rozo el rostro de esta.

**RACHEL-lo que siento cuando hacemos eso es indescriptible**

_**QUINN-es una sensación hermosa**_

En la cama Rachel no podía dormir, en su cabeza sonaba la canción We Found Love y automáticamente pensaba en Quinn.

La rubia era la chica que ella había buscado toda su vida, y ahora la había encontrado pero de una manera diferente.

Si tan solo el destino las hubiera cruzado dos años antes, ahora Quinn estaría viva, Rachel estaría con ella, y las dos vivirían juntas y felices.

Las palabras de Santana resonaban en su mente…"la vida obra de maneras misteriosas", mas que misteriosa era injusta, le había puesto en su camino a la chica que en vida habría sido el amor de su vida pero en esta situación ella no podía hacer nada.

Fantasma o no su corazón se había enamorado de esa preciosa rubia. Muchas veces había tenido amores improbables, siempre había existido una pequeña posibilidad, pero esto era sin dudas un amor imposible.

¿Qué debía hacer con todo ese amor que sentía por Quinn? ¿debía contárselo? No podría ocultarlo por mucho tiempo ¿pero como le dices a una chica fantasma que estas enamorada de ella? ¿Quinn sentiría lo mismo? De ser así ¿Qué clase de vida tendrían?

Quinn estaba mirando por la ventana, pero nada la distraía, no dejaba de pensar en esa dulce morena, y en lo que había echo por ella unas horas atrás.

La rubia solo podía pensar en voz alta, trataba de hablar bajo para no despertar a Rachel o que no la escuchara.

_**QUINN-¿Qué estas haciendo Quinn Fabray? Saca a Rach de tu corazón, no tienes nada que ofrecerle. Santo cielo soy un fantasma que pretendo teniendo sentimientos por ella ¿Qué haría a mi lado? No se merece seguir sufriendo. Olvídala Quinn, además es lógico que ella no siente lo mismo que tu, seria un amor imposible. **_

_**Si consigo darle un cierre a lo que deje inconcluso en vida ya no estaré mas aquí, eso solo lastimaría más a Rachel. Así que asegúrate de ayudarla a enderezar su vida, que vuelva a ser feliz y luego déjala ir. Si, eso es lo que tengo que hacer, es por eso que nos hemos encontrado**_.

Al día siguiente

**RACHEL-buenos días Quinn** (la saludo dormida)

_**QUINN-bueno días**_ (la saludo riendo)

**RACHEL-¿Por qué te ríes?** (hacia unas tostadas)

_**QUINN-te ves adorable en tu pijama de ositos y más despeinada que un león**_

**RACHEL- los ositos cariñosos son un clásico, pero no mi pelo, hoy luce horrible, para dormir siempre me hago una trenza, pero anoche estaba muy cansada y lo olvide. No pude dormir en toda la noche ¿Tu duermes?**

_**QUINN-no, y ahora que lo dices recuerdo que en todo este tiempo no he cerrado los ojos, pero si puedo pestañear ¿Por qué no podías dormir? ¿Quieres contarme?**_

**RACHEL-mmm ya sabes…no tener trabajo y eso…**

_**QUINN-es suficiente para quitarte el sueño**_

**RACHEL-pfff. No soy muy exigente, no pretendo que me den el puesto de gerente en un banco y que me paguen millones de dólares, solo quiero que alguien me pague por hacer algo, así sea** **barrer una vereda** (le daba un sorbo a su café)

_**QUINN-¿quieres que te acompañe? Tal vez te traigo suerte**_

**RACHEL-no me vendría mal un poco de apoyo moral. Se acabó la leche, iré a cambiarme para ir al supermercado y luego tú y yo saldremos a buscarme un trabajo** (le dijo contenta)

La morena se fue al supermercado y mientras Quinn practico encender la televisión, tenia que aprovechar ese dedo que la conectaba con el resto del mundo.

El televisor estaba encendido y la rubia estaba en la cocina intentando encender el microondas cuando la puerta del frente se abrió.

_**QUINN-¿viste Rach? Aprendí a encender la tele, estoy haciendo lo mismo con el microondas, tranquila no quemare nada**_

**VOZ-¿Quién eres tú?**

Quinn lentamente se dio vuelta y vio que era Brittany

_**QUINN-yo…yo…soy la mucama que Rachel contrato**_ (fue lo único que pudo decir)

**BRITTANY-Rach es muy desconfiada y no deja entrar a su casa a ningún extraño**

_**QUINN-yo soy de confianza, vivo en el edificio**_

**BRITTANY-¿Por qué la luz del sol traspasa tu cuerpo?**

_**QUINN-no tengo una explicación lógica para esa pregunta**_

**BRITTANY-tú eres el fantasma que vive aquí, tú eres o eras Quinn Fabray**

_**QUINN**_-(estaba muda) _**mmm su..suponiendo que yo sea un fantasma…no te ves asustada**_

**BRITTANY-tienes cara de ser buena, además si no le hiciste nada a Rach tampoco me lo harás** **a mi** (hablaba tranquila)

_**QUINN-si, es verdad**_

Brittany se le acerco y la estudio minuciosamente, Quinn se quedo quieta y dejo que la observara.

**BRITTANY-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?**

_**QUINN-a estas alturas…**_

_**BRITTANY-¿has volado en unicornios?**_

_**QUINN-**_(no podía creer la pregunta) _**no, no lo he hecho**_

**BRITTANY-ah yo cuando sea un fantasma quiero montar unicornios**

_**QUINN-bien por ti**_ (en verdad no sabia que decirle)

La morena regresaba sin saber lo que le esperaba.

**RACHEL-Quinn te compre unas revistas así no te aburres** (fue hasta la cocina) **tu encendis…oh** **dios mio** (la bolsa y las revistas se le cayeron)

_**QUINN-puede verme**_

**BRITTANY-y puedo escucharla**

**RACHEL-mal momento para haber regresado**

Las tres estaban paradas en la cocina, se miraban unas a otras en silencio.

**RACHEL-Britt…a ver…¿Cómo te explico esto?**

**BRITTANY-Quinn es un fantasma y vive contigo**

_**QUINN-te ahorró la explicación**_

**RACHEL-¿Cómo entraste Britt?**

**BRITTANY-con la copia de tus llaves que nos diste el otro día**

**RACHEL-cierto, lo olvide** (la morena no sabia que hacer)

_**QUINN-no quiero interrumpir este silencio…pero…**_ (Rachel la interrumpió)

**RACHEL-¿Cómo puedes verla Britt?**

**BRITTANY-puede ser porque creo en fantasmas, cuando vengo aquí estoy alerta para ver si veo algo, la ultima vez que vine, que fue cuando cenamos la pizza sentí como una suave electricidad recorría la casa**

_**QUINN-eres muy lista y observadora…no nos hemos presentado formalmente…soy Quinn**_ _**Fabray**_ (le sonrió)

_**BRITTANY-un placer…soy Brittany S. Pearce**_ (le devolvió la sonrisa)

Rachel miraba a las dos rubias que tenia enfrente y no podía creer lo que veía.

**RACHEL-esto es una locura, hemos cruzado la barrera de la cordura. Brittany tu actúas como si** **Quinn fuera una chica mas y tu** (señalo a Quinn) **¿Qué haces?** (esta se encogió de hombros)

**BRITTANY-Rach cálmate, esto es normal, es lógico que los humanos no estamos solos en el universo, tenemos que aprender a convivir con todos los seres que nos rodean**

_**QUINN-creo que encontré una nueva roomate**_ (dijo en tono de broma)

**BRITTANY-seria genial si vienes conmigo y con Santy, Tubbi te adoraría**

**RACHEL-primero, Quinn tú te quedas aquí, segundo, prométeme que no le dirás nada de esto a Santana, porque me internara en un siquiátrico**

**BRITTANY-descuida no le diré nada, además tampoco me creería. Tengo muchas preguntas para hacerte Quinn pero te las hare otro día, ahora tengo que irme**

_**QUINN-claro Britt pregúntame lo que quieras, regresa pronto**_

**RACHEL-¿quieres acompañarla tu a la puerta?** (miro seria a Quinn)

**BRITTANY-yo me voy sola. Nos vemos chicas** (se fue)

_**QUINN-¿estas bien? siento negatividad de tu parte**_

**RACHEL-no se como estoy, aun tengo que procesar todo esto. ¿Podemos dejar para después este tema? Tengo que salir a buscarme un futuro ¿me acompañaras?**

_**QUINN-si, vamos**_

Rachel tomo un taxi, la rubia iba sentada a su lado, hasta ahora la morena no le había dirigido la palabra.

Rachel le daba indicaciones al taxista para que la llevara hasta un restaurant que había publicado un aviso que necesitaba personal.

_**QUINN-¿estas enojada porque Brittany puede verme?**_

**RACHEL-no** (no la miraba)

**TAXISTA-¿disculpe?**

**RACHEL-hablaba sola**

_**QUINN-Rach mírame, me alegra que Britt pueda verme porque puede ayudarnos, así no tienes que cargar con todo**_

**RACHEL-no eres una carga, estoy feliz de ayudarte, es solo que…olvídalo** (el taxista la miraba por el espejo retrovisor) **ojos al frente amigo**

_**QUINN-Rachel habla conmigo, no me ignores…estoy aquí**_

**RACHEL-pero no lo estarás por mucho tiempo**

**TAXISTA-suficiente, bájese** (detuvo el taxi)

**RACHEL-¿Por qué? Aun faltan cuadras**

**TAXISTA-no me importa, esta hablando sola y me pone nervioso**

Se bajo protestando y comenzó a caminar rápidamente para dejar a tras a Quinn.

_**QUINN-no te me puedes escapar**_ (se le puso enfrente) _**¿Qué te sucede?**_

**RACHEL-No quiero que Brittany te vea y te ayude** (seguía caminando)

_**QUINN-¿pensé que querías que le diera un cierre a mis asuntos inconclusos?**_

**RACHEL-claro que lo quiero, de verdad quiero que encuentres el camino, pero…**

_**QUINN- pero... **_

**RACHEL-eso solo hará que desaparezcas de mi vida**

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

Me alegra que disfruten de leer esta historia, porque yo disfrute mucho escribiéndola.

El jueves les dejo el capitulo 8.

Besos


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

El resto del trayecto al restaurant lo hicieron en silencio. A la morena le dolía mucho estar enamorada de Quinn por un sinfín de razones.

**RACHEL-es aquí** (miraba el lugar)

_**QUINN-te espero afuera**_

**RACHEL-bueno** (entro)

Unos minutos después la morena salió muy contenta.

**RACHEL-me dieron el trabajo, empiezo mañana. Tú me trajiste suerte**

_**QUINN-excelente, estoy muy feliz por ti, es una lastima que no pueda abrazarte**_

**RACHEL-tenemos nuestro propio saludo, dame tus manos**

_**QUINN-aquí no, vas a parecer una loca**_

**RACHEL-es verdad, regresemos al departamento y festejemos ahí**

Para regresar tomaron un taxi, fueron en silencio así el conductor no echaba a Rachel.

La morena llamo a sus amigas pero no le contestaron el teléfono, de seguro estaban ocupadas en algo importante.

_**QUINN-¿Cómo festejaremos?**_ (ya estaban en el departamento)

**RACHEL-primero quiero que me felicites** (le extendió sus manos)

Esta vez la conexión entre ellas había sido distinta, fue mas profunda e intima, la morena tenia sus ojos cerrados, disfrutaba de la sensación que Quinn le hacia sentir.

Quinn por su parte adoraba a ver como Rachel le abría su corazón cada vez que sus manos se rozaban, no pudo evitarlo, al parecer era posible que un fantasma se enamorara de un humano, ella se había enamorado por completo de Rachel.

**RACHEL-Quinn** (abrió los ojos)

_**QUINN-dime**_

**RACHEL-quiero decirte algo** (la miraba con adoración)

_**QUINN-¿Qué es Rach? **_

**RACHEL- siento cosas por ti**

_**QUINN-¿Qué quieres decir?**_ (temía que le dijera lo que no quería escuchar)

**RACHEL-Quinn…yo… **

_**QUINN-alto alto**_ (se alejó) _**piensa en lo que vas a decirme**_

**RACHEL-ya lo pensé demasiado bien, y no puedo seguir negando lo que siento**

_**QUINN-Rachel no lo hagas**_

**RACHEL-estoy enamorada de ti** (se lo dijo con seguridad)

_**QUINN-¿Por qué me lo dijiste? ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Me invitaras a una cita?**_

**RACHEL-no sé que va a pasar pero tenía que decírtelo. Créeme que esto no es fácil para mí, pero es lo que siento**.

Quinn no quería mentirle, pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad.

_**QUINN-crees que estas enamorada de mí pero estas confundida por todo lo que paso**_

**RACHEL-lo que siento por ti es real**

_**QUINN-es una locura**_

**RACHEL-entonces estoy loca, porque de verdad me enamore de ti. Mi corazón no distinguió si estabas viva o no, el simplemente se enamoro**

_**QUINN-¿te pusiste a pensar que vida tendrás a mi lado?**_

**RACHEL-una vida feliz, como la vengo teniendo hasta ahora**

_**QUINN-necesitas cosas que no podre darte**_

**RACHEL-no me importa el sexo**.

_**QUINN-no quiero que estés enamorada de mí**_

**RACHEL-¿Por qué?**

_**QUINN-porque no quiero irme y dejarte, mira si ahora que me dijiste eso, lo que estaba inconcluso finalmente se cierra…no quiero dejarte**_

**RACHEL-eso no pasara porque tu no estas enamorada de mi** (le dijo triste)

Quinn solo se la quedo mirando, quería decirle que la amaba pero tenia miedo que al hacerlo le llegara la hora de despedirse de Rachel. Creía que si no se lo decía nada pasaría.

Santana entro de golpe al departamento.

**RACHEL-GOLPEA PRIMERO**

**SANTANA-¿QUE BASURA LE METISTE EN LA CABEZA A BRITT?**

**RACHEL-¿de que hablas?** (Brittany llegaba detrás)

**SANTANA-esta obsesionada buscando cosas sobre fantasmas** (estaba muy enojada)

**BRITTANY-Santy escúchame **

**RACHEL**-(se agarró la cabeza) **Santana no tengo tiempo para esto ahora**

**SANTANA-mas te vale hacerte tiempo ¿Qué te esta pasando? ¿Volviste a beber?**

**RACHEL-no he tocado una botella de alcohol**

**BRITTANY-Santy lo que te dije en casa es la verdad**

**SANTANA-amor ¿de verdad esperas que crea que aquí hay un fantasma?**

**BRITTANY-Quinn esta enfrente tuyo**

**SANTANA**-(miro al frente) **yo no veo nada**

**BRITTANY-tienes que creer **

**RACHEL-abre tu corazón Santana**

**SANTANA-y tú abre los ojos. Te vienes con nosotras, pasaras la noche en casa.**

**RACHEL-no me iré a ningún lado**

_**QUINN-Rachel es lo mejor, escucha a Santana. Lo que sientes por mi es hermoso, pero no te llevara a ningúna parte. Sera mejor que estemos separadas, de esa manera yo seguiré aquí, piensa en mi como tu ángel guardián**_

**RACHEL-sé que esto puede alejarte de mi…pero es que te** **a**… (Santana la interrumpió)

**SANTANA- basta Rachel** (la abrazo) **me estas asustando**

**BRITTANY-lo que esta pasando es cierto, tienes que creernos** (estaba llorando) **Quinn haz algo**

_**QUINN-si ella no cree no hay nada que yo pueda hacer**_

**SANTANA-Britt guarda en este bolso ropa y otras cosas que Rachel pueda necesitar**

Quinn podía encender la televisión pero no lo hizo. Dejo que Santana se llevara a Rachel, no soportaba verla sufrir, pero tenia que hacerse así, la morena debía entender que no podían estar juntas. Además si ella se quedaba ahí sabría por medio de Britt como le iba a Rachel en su vida.

El resto del día la morena se lo paso encerrada en el cuarto de invitados de la casa de Santana y Brittany. No tenía ánimos de salir y menos de comer.

**SANTANA-estoy preocupada por ella ¿debería consultar a un siquiatra?** (Brittany no le respondía) **amor sé que estas enojada, pero necesito que me apoyes**

**BRITTANY-no estoy enojada, estoy dolida porque dudas de mí**

**SANTANA-Britt…amor…ponte en mi lugar, estoy asustada no sé que hacer, como ayudarla**

**BRITTANY-Santy, Rach no necesita un siquiatra, necesita estar al lado de Quinn, ella la ayudo** **todo este tiempo** (Santana suspiro) **deja de lado toda lógica **(le tomo las manos) **y abre tu corazón amor, sé que en el fondo nos crees, pero tienes miedo y es perfectamente** **comprensible. Te amo** (le dio un beso)

**SANTANA-te amo mi vida**.

Gracias por sus comentarios.

Sé que el capitulo es corto, era mas largo pero como ocurrían muchas cosas me pareció mejor dividirlo así la historia cuenta con un capitulo mas.

Se acerca el final…quedan solo 3 capítulos. El lunes subiré el próximo.

Que tengan un buen fin de semana. Besos.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

Al día siguiente las tres estaban desayunando, la tensión y el silencio eran los protagonistas del desayuno.

**SANTANA-tengo que irme a trabajar, las veo luego** (le dio un beso a Britt y otro en la mejilla a Rachel)

**BRITTANY-la amas ¿cierto?**

**RACHEL-con todo mi corazón**

**BRITTANY-¿Qué vas a hacer?**

**RACHEL-no lo se, estuve pensando toda la noche, sé que la amo, pero Quinn tiene razón, ¿que vida tendremos? o si ella en un momento desaparece porque le toco la hora de irse, yo me quedare sin nada, con menos de lo que tenia antes**

**BRITTANY-¿piensas en mudarte?**

**RACHEL-No, no quiero dejarla. Si para volver a su lado tengo que guardar en el fondo de mi corazón el amor que siento, voy a hacerlo. O si tengo que ayudarla para que encuentre su camino, la ayudare, hare lo que sea, solo quiero regresar con ella. Quiero verla aunque sea un minuto.**

Habían pasado tres días. Rachel comenzó a trabajar en el restaurant, estaba contenta, le gustaba mucho su nuevo trabajo. Tratar con gente todo el día la distraían de pensar en Quinn.

Pero cuando regresaba a casa de sus amigas todos los momentos vividos con la rubia inundaban su mente y la ponían triste.

Sus amigas lo habían notado, Santana creía que estar alejada del departamento le haría bien, pero al parecer era todo lo contrario.

La latina estaba en su trabajo pero no podía concentrarse, pensaba en su amiga, en el cambio positivo que tuvo mientras vivió en ese departamento, y ahora que había salido de ahí estaba triste y desganada de nuevo.

Definitivamente había algo en ese lugar que le hacia bien, pero Santana se resistía a pensar que un fantasma había ayudado a su amiga a establecer su vida, ella era una persona de lógica y esta situación carecía totalmente de eso.

Pero luego estaba Britt, ella sabia que su novia era fantasiosa, pero cuando la rubia le hablaba de Quinn lo hacia con seguridad, afirmando que lo que Rachel vivió fue real.

No sabia que hacer, ella quería ver a su amiga bien de nuevo, al parecer la única manera de ayudarla era regresarla al departamento. Si quería que la morena fuera feliz tenia que dejar de lado la lógica, abrir su corazón y creer en lo imposible.

Con la cabeza echa un lio se dirigió a su casa.

**SANTANA-hola mi vida**

**BRITTANY-hola amor**

**SANTANA- ¿y Rach?**

**BRITTANY-no esta, llegara en un rato**

**SANTANA-mejor porque quiero hablarte de algo**

**BRITTANY-¿Qué es Santy?**

**SANTANA- preciosa** (le tomo las manos) **necesito que me digas que esto que esta pasando es real, quiero que me digas que tu también viste a Quinn, no que Rachel te conto y tu imaginaste todo.**

**BRITTANY-no lo imagine, Tubbi también la vio**

**SANTANA-¿tengo que creerle al gato?**

**BRITTANY-Santy…Tubbi la vio y jugo con ella, yo la vi, y no solo eso, hablamos, le pregunte si había montado unicornios y me dijo que no, y luego se presento formalmente**

**SANTANA-¿te dio la mano?**

**BRITTANY-no, solo me sonrió porque no me puede tocar. Tendrías que conocerla es preciosa, es de cabello rubio, lo lleva corto y tiene unos ojos verdes que te transportan.**

**SANTANA- Britt de verdad que quiero creer, pero es que suena tan loco, tan ilógico**

**BRITTANY- tu misma le dijiste a Rach que la vida obra de maneras misteriosas, además ¿no es genial que por una vez las cosas sean ilógicas? ¿Que por una vez se salgan de los parámetros establecidos? La vida es un misterio, el amor es más misterioso aun. En casos así lo único que tienes que hacer es olvidarte de lo que es normal, abrir tu corazón y dejar que la magia te guie.**

Rachel llego a casa de las chicas, sin mucho ánimo saludo a sus amigas y subió a su habitación.

**BRITTANY-¿la viste Santy? Ella antes no estaba así. Quinn le ofreció su amistad y su compañía, por no decir que la salvo de que cayera en una profunda depresión. **

Santana se levanto y se fue al cuarto de su amiga, al entrar vio que la morena estaba sentada en la cama, en sus manos tenia una fotografía, era la foto donde Quinn estaba con su familia, la tenia guardada en su cartera, había olvidado dársela a la rubia.

**SANTANA-Rach ¿esa es Quinn?** (se sentó a su lado)

**RACHEL-si** (le dio la foto)

**SANTANA-es cierto que es bonita** (Brittany estaba parada en la puerta) **Rompí mi promesa**

**RACHEL**-(Rachel la miro) **¿de que hablas?**

**SANTANA-cuando tus padres se fueron a Los Ángeles yo les prometí que te cuidaría y no dejaría que nada malo te pase. Y mírate ahora, por mi culpa estas triste**

**RACHEL-estoy bien Santy, tu solo hacías lo correcto**

**SANTANA-no esta bien, debí escucharte, a ambas. Pensé que alejándote de ese lugar te estaba protegiendo, pero me equivoque**

**RACHEL-tarde o temprano habría pasado. Mi historia con Quinn hasta aquí llego** (unas lagrimas caían por su rostro)

**SANTANA-hey vamos, ahora que yo empiezo a creer tu pierdes las esperanzas. Una chica maravillosa me dijo que por una vez hay que saltearse las reglas y escuchar tu corazón** (miro a Britt) **¿Qué te dice el tuyo?**

**RACHEL-pide a gritos por Quinn**

**SANTANA-entonces ve con ella, sé que la amas, pero si no pueden estar juntas al menos háganse compañía como ahora, estar solo así con ella te hizo bien.**

**RACHEL-¿estas diciendo que me crees?**

**SANTANA-te creo enana loca**

**RACHEL-te quiero mucho Santy** (emocionada la abrazo)

**SANTANA-yo te quiero más**

**BRITTANY-yo las quiero mucho a las dos** (las abrazo)

**SANTANA-basta de abrazos, suficiente por hoy. Tu** (señalo a Rachel) **lávate la cara y ponte** **presentable…iremos a ver a tu chica fantasma**.

Pararon un taxi y las tres se subieron atrás.

**TAXISTA-¿tu de nuevo?**

Era el mismo taxista que la había bajado la vez pasada porque la morena supuestamente hablaba sola.

**RACHEL-esta vez estoy con mis amigas, no hablare sola. Por favor no me baje**

**TAXISTA-de acuerdo** (dijo de mala gana)

La morena le dio el nombre del edificio y salieron rumbo hacia allá.

**RACHEL-¿creen que tendría que haber comprado flores?**

**SANTANA- para que si no las puede agarrar**

**BRITTANY-tendrías que haberle comprado bombones, seria gracioso ver como van bajando por su cuerpo**

**TAXISTA-que chicas mas extrañas** (pensó)

**BRITTANY- ¿Qué le dirás?**

**RACHEL-no me importa que no pueda tocarme porque su cuerpo me traspasa, la amo y me quedare a su lado hasta que la vida me quite el aliento y me convierta en un fantasma como ella**

**TAXISTA-mañana pido el retiro voluntario** (pensaba) **Ya llegamos, bájense deprisa**

**RACHEL-gracias, quédese con el cambio**

**TAXISTA-gracias, pero por favor bájese **

Cuando las chicas salieron del auto el taxista arranco velozmente y se fue.

**BRITTANY-creo que lo asustamos**

**RACHEL-ustedes espérenme en el pasillo** (subían por el ascensor)

**SANTANA-ni hablar enana yo quiero ver**

**RACHEL- aquí estamos** (respiro profundo)

Las tres estaban paradas frente a la puerta del departamento.

Gracias a todas las que comentan y siguen esta historia.

Estos últimos capítulos tuve pocos comentarios, para quienes antes comentaban y ya no, espero que no hayan dejado de leer y el fic les siga gustando

El anteúltimo capitulo lo subiré el miércoles, así la espera es mas corta.

Besos.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

La mano con la que abría la puerta le temblaba tanto que casi no pudo girar la llave para destrabarla y entrar.

**RACHEL- QUINN** (la llamo) **Quinn** (no había respuesta)

**BRITTANY-¿A dónde esta Rach?** (miraba para todos lados)

**RACHEL-oh dios mio que no te hayas ido sin antes yo verte. QUINN** (estaba llorando)

_**QUINN-hola Rachel**_ (apareció frente a ella)

**BRITTANY-ahí esta, que alivio ¿puedes verla amor?**

**SANTANA-rayos no**

**RACHEL- No quiero que te vayas, pero no seré egoísta, si mi amor te ayuda a cerrar tus problemas puedes partir, no te detendré.**

_**QUINN-ese amor tendría que ser correspondido, real Rachel, o al menos las dos personas tendrían que estar enamoradas**_

**RACHEL-¿no sientes nada por mí? ¿Ni siquiera cariño por todo este tiempo compartido?**

_**QUINN-no quiero decírtelo, porque no puedo ni quiero dejarte. Rach creo que será mejor que no te quedes a mi lado, te mereces una vida plena ¿Qué harás conmigo?**_

**RACHEL-los animales pueden verte, comprare un gato y un perro. Los niños también pueden verte adoptare uno, hare lo que sea por ti**

_**QUINN-Rachel**_ (la morena la interrumpió)

**RACHEL**-(se paro frente a ella) **correré el riesgo de perderte…pero quiero escuchar que me lo digas. Acerca tus manos a las mías…**

Juntaron sus manos como siempre.

**RACHEL-Te amo Quinn, te amo con todo lo que soy**

_**QUINN**_-(ya no podía ocultarlo) _**Te amo Rachel**_ (a la morena se le iluminaron los ojos) _**te amo desde el primer día que pasaste a través de mi**_ (se rieron)

Sin separar las manos la morena acerco su cara a la de Quinn y lentamente poso sus labios sobre los de la rubia.

La sensación fue indescriptible, el corazón de Rachel latía a mil por hora, la electricidad que siempre sentía en su mano ahora corría por todo su cuerpo. Quinn sintió lo mismo, en sus 20 años de vida jamás vivió algo como eso. La rubia amaba a Rachel y deseaba que la morena la besara todos los días, poco a poco fue perdiendo el miedo dejándose llevar por el amor que Rachel le transmitía.

**BRITTANY-amor es tan lindo, se están besando**

**SANTANA-no puedo ver nada ¿Cómo pudieron besarse?**

**BRITTANY- en realidad solo acercaron sus labios, igual que con sus manos**

**RACHEL**-(abrió los ojos) **fue hermoso** (sus manos seguían juntas)

_**QUINN-sigo aquí**_ (dijo contenta) _**te amo Rach**_

Antes que la morena pudiera responderle el cuerpo de Quinn empezó a iluminarse.

**RACHEL-¿Qué esta pasando?** (estaba asustada)

**BRITTANY- oh no no no**

**SANTANA-¿Qué que que?**

**BRITTANY-creo que Quinn esta desapareciendo**

**SANTANA-no, no puede ser** (se agarró la cabeza)

**RACHEL-Quinn te amo, siempre te amare** (no podía para de llorar)

_**QUINN-amor…no me estoy yendo…**_

Poco a poco el cuerpo de Quinn fue dejando de ser translucido.

_**QUINN-tu amor me trajo a la vida…tu me enseñaste a amar, y algo me permitió quedarme contigo, me dio una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz…**_

Las manos de ambas que antes solo se rozaban al fin pudieron enlazarse.

**SANTANA**-(no podía creerlo) **ahora si la veo Britt…es un milagro…**

**BRITTANY-si...un milagro de amor…te amo Santy**

**SANTANA-te amo preciosa **(se besaron)

Con sus manos enlazadas Rachel no dejaba de mirar a Quinn, no podía creerlo. La rubia sin perder tiempo la abrazo por la cintura y la beso, a lo que la morena reacciono y se agarró de su cuello.

La sensación de estar besándose realmente, era el doble de maravillosa de lo que habían sentido antes. Un beso de amor puro, un beso lleno de vida unía las almas de Quinn y Rachel para siempre.

Se separaron y se apoyaron sobre sus frentes, la rubia tenia entre sus brazos a su amada y la morena estaba feliz de escuchar los latidos del corazón de Quinn, un corazón que latía por ella y su amor verdadero.

**QUINN**-(la miro) **Te amo** (le tomo las mejillas)

**RACHEL-Te amo** (le seco las lágrimas)

Ambas estaban en su mundo, se acariciaban, se sentían y se volvían a besar. Se habían olvidado por completo de Santana y Brittany.

**BRITTANY-lamento interrumpirlas** (se acercó a ellas)

Santana no podía moverse, estaba atónita viendo la escena.

**BRITTANY-ahora si es formal** (le dio la mano) **soy Brittany S. Pearce**

**QUINN-jajaja Quinn Fabray** (le dio la mano y luego la abrazo)

**BRITTANY-antes eras linda pero ahora en carne y hueso eres preciosa**

**QUINN-Gracias Britt** (miro a Santana) **hola Santana**

**SANTANA-hola**

La latina camino hasta ella y la abrazo sorprendiendo a Rachel y Brittany.

**QUINN-un minuto…soy humana de nuevo** (se tocaba su cuerpo) **Rach ¿me amas?**

**RACHEL-claro que si Quinn** (estaba confundida)

**QUINN-tu me amabas cuando era un fantasma, cuando no podíamos tener nada…y ahora estoy viva…¿aun me amas? ¿todavía quieres tener algo conmigo?** (se estaba desesperando)

**RACHEL**-(le tomo la cara) **tranquilízate, antes te amaba y ahora también…mucho mas ahora. Mi amor te trajo aquí, mi deseo de tenerte conmigo se hizo realidad. Quiero tener todo contigo mi amor **

**QUINN-exacto, tu amor me dio vida, ¿pero que pasaría si un día nos separamos? ¿Qué me** **sucedería si tu amor, tu vitalidad se alejan de mi?** (se sentó en el sofá cubriéndose la cara)

**RACHEL-eso no sucederá, nunca me alejare de ti, nunca dejare de amarte. Estas aquí y ahora,** **ya no volverás atrás. No tengas miedo** (se sentó a su lado)

**SANTANA-Rach…sus miedo son perfectamente normales y entendibles. Tu y ella están unidas por un lazo único que traspaso lo inimaginable, la razón, la vida misma.**

**QUINN-lamento ponerme así, pero de repente todo estas dudas y miedos se me vinieron a la mente**

**RACHEL-te entiendo amor** (la beso y le seco las lagrimas)

Cuando todas se recuperaron de la experiencia vivida, Quinn de haber revivido, Rachel de haberla traído a la vida y Santana de haber visto lo más inexplicable y hermoso de toda su vida, se sentaron en el sofá a pensar que haría Quinn de ahora en adelante.

**QUINN**-(estaba mas tranquila) **la gente de este edificio me conoce al igual que mis compañeros de facultad y demás personas que me cruzaba por ahí**

**BRITTANY-Manhattan en grande, quizás no te encuentres con ellos**

**QUINN-bien dicho Britt…quizás**

**RACHEL-podemos volver a Brooklyn, a mi antiguo departamento. ¿Tienes conocidos ahí?**

**QUINN-no a nadie, pero ¿Qué pasara con tu trabajo?**

**RACHEL-conseguiré otro**

**QUINN-no es justo amor, ahora que encontraste un buen trabajo que te hace feliz no quiero que lo dejes.**

**SANTANA-¿Y que harás con las personas de este edificio? ¿Saben que estabas muerta?**

**QUINN-si lo saben, ese es otro punto…tendremos que mudarnos Rach**

**BRITTANY-tengo una idea** (dijo sonriente) **tu y Rach pueden mudarse a nuestro departamento y nosotras vendremos aquí ¿Estas de acuerdo Santy?**

**SANTANA-claro, este departamento es mas bonito que el nuestro ¿chicas? **(miro a sus amigas)

**RACHEL-es una gran idea**

**QUINN-me encanta**

**SANTANA-bien un problema menos. Pero sigue la pregunta ¿Cómo saldrás a la calle?**

**QUINN-me cambiare el color de pelo, de día saldré con gafas de sol, y por la noche puedo usar lentes de contacto marrones**

**RACHEL**-(dudaba de esa idea**) mmm no me gusta mucho esa idea** (dijo con timidez)

**QUINN-¿Por qué no Rach?**

**RACHEL-es que me parece que ya no serias tú**

**SANTANA-deja de decir estupideces, seguiría siendo ella solo que con otro color de cabello y ojos**

**RACHEL-solo expreso mi opinión Santana **(estaba enojada)

**QUINN-te entiendo amor, para mi tampoco es fácil pensar en cambiar mi pelo y mis ojos, no me gusta la idea, pero si es necesario…**

**RACHEL-sé que es necesario, pero si no te gusta pensemos en otra cosa, seria injusto que hagas ese cambio si no te hace feliz**

**BRITTANY-tendrán que mudarse chicas, no hay muchas opciones, Quinn tu no puedes salir a la calle con lentes y sombrero como si fueras la criminal mas buscada de América**

**SANTANA-otra cosa, ya no te puedes llamar Quinn Fabray**

**QUINN-¿Por qué no?**

**SANTANA-Quinn Fabray dejo de existir hace dos años, necesitas una nueva identidad**

**QUINN-es verdad, no lo había pensado. Pero no quiero cambiar mi nombre**

**RACHEL-siempre serás Quinn para mí **

**SANTANA-ahora si seguirá siendo Quinn** (la miro con ironía)

**RACHEL-es diferente solo cambiara su nombre no su apariencia. Deja de fastidiarme Santana y ayuda**

**SANTANA-eso estoy haciendo enana**

**BRITTANY-cállense las dos, no es momento de peleas, tenemos que estar mas unidas que nunca para ayudar a Quinnie. ¿Tienes un segundo nombre? Podrías usarlo**

**QUINN-mi primer nombre es Lucy **

**SANTANA-Lucy ¿Cuánto?**

**QUINN-Faberry** (las chicas la miraron) **es la unión de nuestros apellidos Rach**

**RACHEL-me encanta**

**SANTANA-genial es como si ya estuvieran casadas**

**QUINN-lo único malo de todo esto es que ya nunca más veré a mis padres**

**RACHEL-pero al menos ellos están tranquilos **

**QUINN-gracias a ti mi vida** (la beso) **¿Podemos por hoy dejar de pensar? Siento que estos dos** **años se me cayeron encima al mismo tiempo** (se abrazó a Rachel)

**RACHEL-si amor, necesitas descansar. No quiero ser grosera y echarlas pero Quinn y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar**

**SANTANA-entiendo, nos vamos**

**BRITTANY-Santy yo quiero quedarme a hablar con ellas**

**SANTANA-no puedes amor, esta es una platica de dos**

Quinn se despidió de sus nuevas amigas con un fuerte abrazo y se dirigió a la habitación de Rachel.

Lentamente se acostó en la cama, se le hacia raro volver a estar en esa posición, relajar su cuerpo, cerrar sus ojos, sentir la almohada, las sabanas que la cubrían. Estaba inmersa en redescubrir la sensación que era estar acostada cuando sintió que unas suaves manos le acariciaban las mejillas.

**RACHEL-¿Qué se siente no traspasar más las cosas?**

**QUINN**-(abrió los ojos) **se siente tan bien y tan extraño al mismo tiempo**

**RACHEL**-(se acostó a su lado) **realmente estas aquí** (la abrazo)

**QUINN-gracias a ti amor** (le beso la frente) **¿hay alguna forma de pagarte?**

**RACHEL-págame con tu amor, tu amistad, tu compañía o diciéndome que me amas**

**QUINN-te amo con toda mi alma. Te prometo que te amare cada día de mi vida, hare lo** **imposible por hacerte feliz** (la beso) **Pero…**(le sonrió pícaramente) **ahora mismo puedo pagarte de otra manera**

**RACHEL-pensé que estabas cansada** (le dijo sonriendo)

**QUINN-jamás estaré cansada para hacer el amor contigo**

**RACHEL-sé que el sexo no es lo mas importante pero eso era antes** (la beso) **además…es mi** **turno de verte desnuda** (le dijo riendo)

Sin dejar de abrazarse comenzaron a besarse lentamente, transmitiéndose amor, dulzura, pasión. Se besaban y acariciaban sin prisa, querían disfrutarse. Tenían un mundo nuevo ante ellas y querían tomarse su tiempo para descubrirlo.

**QUINN-amor** (se apartó) **lo del bebe ¿era cierto?**

**RACHEL**-(sonrió) **claro, estaba dispuesta a adoptar un hermoso bebe rubio**

**QUINN-me gusta como suena**

**RACHEL-entonces hagamos un bebe ahora**

**QUINN-¿también eres capaz de eso?**

**RACHEL-tiempo atrás ni lo habría pensado, pero con lo que acabamos de vivir…todo es posible**

**QUINN**-(sonrió) **Te amo**

**RACHEL**-(la beso) **Te amo**

¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? ¿Se imaginaban este final o se sorprendieron?

El ultimo capitulo lo voy a subir el viernes.

Besos.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

Se cumplieron 6 meses desde que Quinn volvió a la vida, y en ese tiempo ocurrieron muchas cosas buenas para las chicas.

Decidieron que si querían tener una vida tranquila, en especial Quinn, lo mejor seria mudarse.

El restaurant donde Rachel trabaja tiene sucursales en Washington y Los Ángeles, lo cual es perfecto porque los padres de la morena viven en California. De esta manera Quinn conservo su identidad, llamándose cariñosamente Quinn Faberry, quizás no sonaba muy bien, pero para ellas tenia un significado especial, la unión de sus apellidos simbolizaba la unión de sus almas. Sin perder tiempo Rachel pidió el traslado, y un mes después se habían instalado en una bonita casa en el valle de San Fernando, a cinco cuadras de Hiram y Leroy.

Los hombres quedaron encantados con la personalidad y belleza de su nuera recibiéndola en la familia con los brazos abiertos. Las chicas les contaron que se conocieron porque ambas vivían en el mismo edificio de departamentos, cambiaron un poco la historia, pero algo si era cierto, en las dos versiones ambas reconocen que se enamoraron a primera vista. Pensaban en contarles la verdadera historia, pero quizás lo harían mas adelante.

Rachel había sido ascendida, ya no atendía las mesas, ahora se encargaba de la caja registradora. Por su parte Quinn había logrado cumplir su sueño, estaba estudiando peluquería, y practicaba en uno de los salones de belleza más grande de Los Ángeles, con las mejores estilistas como maestras.

A pedido de Quinn, Rachel se mantenía en contacto con Judy y Russel, estos nunca quisieron que la morena les devuelva el dinero. Hablaban seguido por teléfono, Rachel ponía la llamada en altavoz así Quinn podía escuchar la voz de sus padres. Cada vez que hablaban por teléfono era un momento muy emotivo para la rubia, pero con el amor y contención de su novia lograba recomponerse.

Las chicas estaban muy felices con su nueva vida, al fin todo marchaba como ellas siempre desearon y como siempre se merecieron.

Pero…no todo era color de rosa, Santana y Brittany se habían quedado en Manhattan.

La distancia era mucha, y a las chicas se les dificultaba la visita debido a sus trabajos. Skype no era suficiente, si bien podían verse por la pantalla y hablar horas y horas, no era lo mismo que hablar en persona. Rachel las extrañaba mucho, las necesitaba a su lado, y Santana y Brittany sentían lo mismo, desde que son amigas nunca habían estado alejadas tantos kilómetros y tanto tiempo.

Brittany le pedía a la latina mudarse a Los Ángeles, pero Santana con mucha paciencia le explicaba que no podían mudarse, porque ella tenia un buen trabajo, y no podía correr el riesgo de dejarlo porque quizás en Los Ángeles no le seria tan sencillo encontrar otro empleo tan bueno como el que ya tiene.

Rachel no soportaba ver la cara triste de Brittany, por eso hablo con sus padres. Hiram era veterinario y Leroy vendía seguros, ambos estuvieron encantados de ofrecerles trabajo a las chicas. Y así fue como Santana se convirtió en secretaria de Leroy y Brittany trabajaba en la veterinaria bañando a los perros, paseándolos y demás actividades, las dos estaban muy felices de trabajar en lo que les gustaba, pero lo mejor era que estaban junto a sus amigas.

Departamento de Quinn y Rachel.

**RACHEL-amor llegue**

**QUINN-hola mi vida** (la beso)

**RACHEL-estoy hambrienta, no es fácil controlarte cuando trabajas en un lugar donde todos comen menos tú**

**QUINN-jaja el almuerzo estará listo en unos minutos**

**RACHEL-me encanta el olorcito que viene de la cocina** (la abrazo por la cintura)

**QUINN-es tu comida favorita**

**RACHEL-lo se, pero ¿a que se debe?**

**QUINN-a que te amo** (le dio un dulce beso) **Toma asiento amor y cierra los ojos**

Rachel cerro los ojos y Quinn puso una servilleta sobre el plato y sobre esta puso otra cosa.

**QUINN-ábrelos** (le dijo muy sonriente)

**RACHEL**-(abrió los ojos) **¿es…es verdad?** (la miro emocionada)

**QUINN-si amor**

**RACHEL-**(la abrazo) **¿de cuanto estas?**

**QUINN-apenas de una semana** (sobre el plato había un par de escarpincitos blancos)

Quinn estaba embarazada, no por gracia de Rachel, la morena la había traído a la vida, pero al parecer no podía dejarla embarazada.

Las chicas no querían perder tiempo, y habían planeado tener un bebe. Le pidieron a Sam, un compañero del trabajo de Rachel si podía ser su donante, les había gustado porque era rubio, de ojos claros como Quinn y se notaba que era fuerte y sano. El chico estuvo encantado con la idea y enseguida les ofreció su ayuda.

**RACHEL-si meses atrás una adivina me hubiera dicho que conocería una chica fantasma, que me cambiaria la vida enamorándome de ella, luego esta chica reviviría y meses después me**

**daría un hijo, es probable que me habría ido sin pagarle** (abrazo a su chica) **Eres mi ángel** **guardián, te amo** (se besaron dulcemente)

**QUINN-te amo. Yo tampoco lo habría creído, me rescataste, tu amor me cumplió todos mis** **sueños, en especial este** (se toco la panza) **y tu eres mi vida, de verdad que lo eres**

**RACHEL-y ese hermoso bebe en camino será la luz de nuestros ojos** (le beso el vientre) **Llamare a mi padres y a las chicas para que almuercen con nosotras**

**QUINN-Yo lo hare** (llamo por teléfono) **Listo, las chicas y tus padres vienen en camino** (cerraba la llamada)

**RACHEL-perfecto así festejamos todos juntos. Amor estoy tan feliz **(se besaron) **¿Cómo lo o la llamaremos?**

**QUINN-podríamos pensar un nombre relacionado a lo que vivimos**

**RACHEL-si buena idea, leí en internet que el nombre Lucia o Lucy significa resplandeciente, tu primer nombre es Lucy…tu eres el rayito de sol que me ilumina cada mañana**

**QUINN-amor eres tan dulce** (la beso) **¿y si es niño?**

**RACHEL-ya pensaremos un nombre, pero algo me dice que será niña**

**QUINN-¿ah si?**

**RACHEL-sip, una hermosa bebita rubia**

**QUINN-¿y cuando quiera saber el significado de su nombre?**

**RACHEL-le diremos la verdad, para ese tiempo estoy segura que sus abuelos también lo sabrán**

**QUINN-que anécdota tiene para contarle a sus hijos y nosotras a nuestros nietos**

**RACHEL-cierto, toda una historia**

**La puerta del frente se abrió dándole paso a Santana y Brittany que llegaban junto a Hiram y Leroy.**

**HIRAM-felicidades hija** (la abrazo)

**LEROY- Que hermosa noticia Quinn** (le dio un beso)

**BRITTANY- Santy seremos tías**

**RACHEL-las mejores tías** (abrazo a sus amigas)

**QUINN-amor ¿quieres contárles ahora?**

**RACHEL-si, es el momento justo**

**HIRAM-¿Qué nos tienen que contar?**

**RACHEL-la verdadera historia de como nos conocimos**

**SANTANA-Hiram…Leroy…prepárense para escuchar la historia de amor mas extraña pero mas hermosa jamás contada.**

Toda la familia se acomodó en los sofás de la sala para escuchar la particular historia de amor de su hija con esa dulce ex fantasmita rubia.

Lo que sucedió luego…bueno…esa ya es otra historia.

Y llego el final, espero que les haya gustado.

Muchas gracias por haberle dado un lugarcito a esta loca historia de amor.

Disfrute mucho escribiéndola, espero que ustedes hayan sentido lo mismo leyéndola.

Gracias al Facebook Yo También quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet por permitirme publicar los capítulos.

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos


End file.
